A New Day
by Dr. All Rounds
Summary: At a young age Gumball was sold by his family, now he's in a world of robot suits as one of the few male that are able to control them. Also there's a God that is hell bent on turning the world into chaos, but Gumball and the girls won't let IT succeed. Gumball smart, semi dark, strong, tech and mechanical genius. Gumball x harem.
1. A New Start

**The story will be anime style: Half human half whatever.**

 **For those people who don't like this format, I'm sorry but it's easier for me to write, and I like it.**

 **This is a slightly futuristic timeline**

* * *

For over 100 years before Gumball was born Gemstone company has been doing research on Infinite Gears, an exoskeleton suit(robot suit) that give the user magical skills. The main issue was that they were only 90% of the women population that could pilot them. As they were researching the cause of this, about 0.13% of the male population were able to pilot them. All of the Kings and Queens **(there's no presidents.)** from around the world got together to discuss on how to increase the numbers of I.G pilots. So they declared a rule for male that are pilots to be forced to relationships with female pilots. Many people disapproved of this rule and had their own affairs. Nevertheless the female pilots were increased to 99.82% and males pilots to 70%, but the war reduced the male pilots to 20%, all of the Kings and Queens decided to form an alliance. So men were a very valuable thing to own. And again for some unknown reasons the male pilots were reduced as time went by, to 0.004%

With all of the countries in alliance they use a Gem currency. And a few changes that I should list, but like everything I'll cross the bridge when I get to it. One of them is that all the land on earth came together to make 1 big nation with all 195 countries.

For as long as Gumball could remember he's been living in a lab, being experimented on, painfully, by the company that claimed to have kidnapped him. As he was trying to escape at age 10, Gumball came across documents that had proof that he was sold for billions, and another that said he was dead. It said he was caught in an explosion.

At that point Gumball gave up and decided to drift through life like a boat without a sale. He was surprised when he was found by a family that did a few favors for him and took him as their own.

And now he had just landed a flying island at the largest school in the world, the school was Elmore combat school which is Elmore town itself. The island was shaped like a giant bird, and Gumball was in the face. It was given the name Eagle. He was then able to land it with the help of his crew, Mandy Watters, Katherine Moss, and Jennifer Moss.

Shutting everything down, they took a elevator up to ground level which was the main house of the island. He got out of the house.

Gumball's hair was a faded with a comb over, his attire was black headphones with blue fire design, red t-shirt, black gloves, darkened jeans and combat boots.

Mandy is a blue catgirl with a braided ponytail to reach her shoulders, and was wearing a white t-shirt, watch on the right wrist, orange mini skirt, and sandals.

Kate is a yellowish orange wolfgirl with a low ponytail that reached her mid back, wearing a sleeveless jean jacket with a white tube top, mid-thigh shorts and brown boots.

Jenni is a foxgirl with curly hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a sleeveless pink dress with black diamonds, and white flat pumps.

As they went to the garage they were met by many cars, but they chose the company's muscle car, which looked like a 2017 Ford Mustang. After getting the right, from Ford, they redesigned some parts, and renamed the car. The redesigns was that the rear lights which were shaped like a 4 sided star. On the grille was the company logo, a four sided star. On top of the logo was 'SAUVAGE' written across the grille. This is the Gemstone Sauvage GTR. **(Sauvage is wild in French)**

They got in the car, with Gumball on the driver's seat. They drove to town. "Gumball, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, Mandy. I already told you I have to nip this on the butt before things get out of hand." replied Gumball.

"Okay bro, just promise me that you aren't going to get depressed." said Mandy with concern in her voice.

"Come on, when have I ever been depressed?" Gumball joked.

"Every time we bring up your birth parents." answered Jenni.

"Are you sure they are at the school?" asked Kate.

"Okay! I know you're all concerned about me, but let's just get done and worry about me later!" said a frustrated Gumball as he stopped at a red light.

"Okay, but if you think you can't go through with it, we won't think less of you." said Jenni with concern.

"(sigh) I know." said Gumball. They then continued to the main school. Once there they parked near the building and got off and went to the office.

"So Nicole and Richard Watterson, I presume?" the two parents were looking at principal Brown.

Nicole turned around. "Who wants to know?" she asked.

"If you believe in ghosts, you can call me your son." replied Gumball.

Nicole and Richard were shocked to the point of disbelief. "G-G-Gumball, is that really you?" Richard asked.

"Look, I only came here to clear a few things. I just wanted to say I forgive you for selling me. And don't worry, you won't have to come clean to your other children, if you have any, 'cause I'm known as Gumball Watters and that's the way it's going to stay. "said Gumball as they left the room.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

The gang was at school and were about to introduce themselves, but the teacher interrupted them. "The Gemstone everyone!" said the pretty young teacher. She was a winged lizard(not dragon) with her hair tied in a bun with a small ponytail, wearing a sleeveless orange t-shirt hiding her B-cups, jean shorts. The most of the class cheered in an amazing uproar.

"I'm Katherine Moss, but I like being called Kate. My position in Gemstone is that i'm in charge of the instrumental for the songs and I make my own lyrics on songs, but sometimes I get help from Gumball." said Kate.

"I'm Jennifer Moss, but I like being called Jenni. My position is the same as my sister." said Jenni as she hid behind her sister, causing the whole class to "Aww" at her.

"My name is Mandy Watters and I am in charge of fashion design and artwork and some other stuff." said Mandy. She got the guys to "woo" at her beauty. There were only 5 guys out of hundreds of girls. The class was as big as a stadium.

Gumball moved next to the microphone. "I'm Gumball Watters and there's nothing I don't do."

The teacher had her own microphone. "Okay everyone, go to your seat." they all went and chose a sit. Gumball chose a sit at the back where next to him was a white rabbit wearing what everyone was wearing which was a white shirt, black and red striped tie, black with red trimmed school blazer with of cause a school badge, black long pants(for guys), black mini skirt with 2 red strapes at the bottom of it(for girls), black socks with a red stripe on the side(any size), black loafers.

They were also wearing some other jewellery and the bunny was wearing a silver necklace. "Hey, what's your name?" asked Gumball, but she just berried her head into her book. "What's her problem?" Gumball was the only one that was not wearing a tie, and had his blazer and shirt unbuttoned, showing his red t-shirt.

"She's just hiding her assets." said a tiger girl that was wearing the school uniform with blue earrings. She had C-cups.

"Are they big?" Gumball joked.

"No. They're large, bouncy and have a great shape to them."

"(sigh) I can't wait to see them!" said Gumball. Gumball and the tiger girl shared a laugh.

"Anyway I'm Cassandra Livi the lesbian and this is Sofia Daile. She's like this because she's shy and most guys just talk to her just to see her breasts." Cassandra explained.

"That's understandable, but I'm still offended. But I guess it can't be helped." Gumball said.

"Well, you of all people should know how it is to be famous for impure reasons." Cassandra said.

"You seriously have no idea." Gumball replied.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"Do you know about blue ghost?" he asked.

"A sold Watterson kid was caught in a energy explosion, the explosion didn't kill anyone but the kid disappeared." said Cassandra.

"Well there's something you don't know. I'm the Watterson kid. What really happened is that I canceled out the energy. True no one was killed, but they all passed out and I was taken and experimented on so they can clone me. After it failed they iron branded me, but after that, the Watters head found me and the rest is history." Gumball explained.

"What, that's impossible!" Cassandra said louder then usual.

"Miss Livi, what is impossible." asked the teacher. Gumball then felt small hands slowly travel up his abs as he tried his hardest not to laugh at the soft tickling sensation.

"It's just Gumball went through my book and said he knows everything in there, Miss Fade." lied Cassandra. Looking for the person who the hands and found that it belonged to Sofia. At that moment Gumball knew that the rumour was true, she had at least DD-cups.

"We'll see just how much Mr Watters knows." Miss Fade said, then went back to teaching. Sofia's hands reached his packs and found the branded flesh, which was on his left pack.

"There's no way someone would iron brand a child." she spoke in the volume that only the the group could hear her.

"His not lying, I can feel it." Sofia said.

"..." Cassandra was speechless, she couldn't believe how cruel people can be.

"So why didn't you get it taken care of?" Sofia asked Gumball.

"I just thought it would be cooler if I tattooed it over, and I was right." Gumball said. "So now you are comfortable with me, I only request to see your story book. See, I was going on and on about how I created a new software that allows me to make animation, but I don't have a good storyline, so your parents came from no where and told me that you have a great story, so I was wondering if you could let me see it." requested Gumball. She then removed her hands from his chest.

"Oh-oh-okay." she pulled out her book from her bag and gave it to Gumball. Gumball rad her book and then gave her back.

"Let's talk at break." at that note they all concentrated on the teacher. Gumball couldn't help but think about the day his parents were killed by Zach.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Last year**

 **Christmas night**

* * *

Gumball had came back to his known home for Christmas after a long tour around the USA. As he was in his bed he heard a loud scream, so he went downstairs to see what it was and what he did see shocked him. A white robot suit stood next to two dead bodies.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked in a shaking voice.

Hearing a loud scream, Gumball looked to his left to see Mandy. She ran to her parents and hugged them. "Mom, dad, please wake up, please!" she cried.

"I'm Zach, your enemy and I was tired of waiting for you to get stronger. I told you we are enemies, the black and white Gears will always be enemies, it's fate. Just because you changed the colour of your Gear, it doesn't matter, you have the Boosted Gear and I have the Dividing Gear."

"I don't fucking care about fate, I'll destroy you!" " **Infinite Shift**." Gumball then was covered by a blue robot suit. " **Hyper Booster. Explosion.** " Gumball's suit started to spark while his fist glowed in a dark blue energy. In a single second Gumball charged at him and punched him in the chest. " **Transfer** " Gumball transferred all his power to Zach, causing both of their Gears to transform back into gauntlets and threw them on the floor.

Gumball stood up and went to Zach. "I guess I was not ready, but the Dividing Gear will choose another master, and you're going to have to fight them." said Zach. Gumball pulled the Gear from Zach, causing sparks to fly everywhere as Zach screamed in pain. Not long Gumball was able to take it off.

Gumball then wore it on his left hand. It started to move around and glow brightly, but Gumball held it down. "I'm your new master, like it or not." the white gauntlet stopped struggling and turned blue like the other one. It also changed shape to suit Gumball. They were both elbow long.

"See, something you didn't understand Zach, is that I'm the master of my fate and I control my Infinite Gear, not the other way around because I'm its master."

"Well at least I witnessed one of most impossible things before I die." said Zach.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The Boosted Gear and the Dividing Gear having one master, I mean people who tried to even touch both of them at the same time would explode." Zach answered. Gumball was shocked, but stood up and a sword appeared on the gauntlets and he used them to cut off all of Zach's limbs and left him to die.

Turning back to the house he turned the gauntlets into gloves. He went back into the house and received a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Gumball kept on repeating as Mandy cried. "It's not your fault." she would repeat every 10 to 20 seconds.

PRRRRRRRRRRRING

* * *

 **Flashback ended**

* * *

Gumball was snapped out of his flashback by the third period bell. A few hours passed and break started. Gumball packed his books and headed out to the class, followed by Sofia. Gumball was about to turn left to go to his locker, but felt a small tug on his blazer, looking back it was Sofia.

"Can you be a gentleman and escort me to my locker." said Sofia.

"It would be my pleasure, this way madam." said Gumball in a deadpenned voice.

"Do you ever take the time to stop joking?" asked Sofia.

"Sometimes. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a part of Gemstone?" asked Gumball.

"What!" she said as she placed her bags in her locker.

"Yeah, I mean your story is amazing." she closed and locked her locker and they began walking to Gumball's locker.

"I guess." she said.

"Anyway I was wonder-" Gumball was interrupted by a boy with rainbow coloured hair.

"Hey babe." Sofia turned the other way. "Come on, don't act like tha-" he said while reaching out to touch her, but Gumball blocked him.

"Bud, I need you to back up." Gumball said.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"I'm the guy who's gonna beat you up if you're not gonna move!" Gumball said frustratedly.

"Oh yeah!" he said then tried to punch Gumball on the face, but Gumball side stepped it and gave him an upper cut, causing him to fly of the ground and landed on his back. Gumball went over to him and grabbed his head, lifting him up.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" Gumball asked.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Gumball then tightened his hand, squeezing his head. "AAAAAaaaAhhhhHhhH. OKAY DUDE. I'm Tobias Wilson from class 10/B." he said.

"What is your business with Sofia?"

"I just want to hook up with her!"

"If you ever come near her I'll crush this empty skull of yours." Gumball threatened, then let go of Tobias' head, causing him to pass out. A group of students came running to them. They were a white ghost girl, green cactus girl, dirt brown reptile girl, white cloud girl, pink cat girl and pink bunny girl.

"That's the Student Body, don't worry Gumball I'll defend you." Sofia panicked.

"Don't worry Sof, I'm a big boy, I can protect myself." Gumball said, then they led him to the office.

"So Gumball Watters, you bullied Tobias Wilson, Why?" asked the ghost girl, known as Carrie

"He was bothering Sofia and I could sense it was going to end badly so I stepped in and took care of it." Gumball said.

"You do know there are much better way to have done that?" said the young bunny girl known as Anais.

"Yeah, but I like following my way." said Gumball.

"Let's beat him up!" said the reptile known as Tina

"Okay, let's just let him go with a warning." said Carrie.

"Okay." was everyone's answer, more or less.

"Okay Gumball, you have been warned, if you cause trouble you will be punished. Do you understand?" asked Carrie.

"Yes body Pres."

"Dismissed." said Carrie. Gumball then left the office. Since break was already over he went to his next class which was P.E.

He got there and changed to black and red tracksuit. He got to position, waiting for the teacher. The teacher stepped in.

"Okay, since there's a new student, we are going to have a game of clothes tag."

"What is clothes tag?" asked Gumball.

"A guy runs around school while girls hunt him and the girl to fully undress him before the hour is over wins."

"Well I have the feeling I'm the guy, well, it's time I get out of here." said Gumball, then jumped out of the window. 30 seconds later Gumball was leaping from tree to tree with a large group of girls behind him. "So I must keep running and keep them from bear-assing me. Wait a minute, the rules didn't say anything about the hunter being the hunted." he then jumped towards the girls and was able to pass all of them.

"Don't think you can get away from us so easy!" a girl yelled.

Gumball jumped over them. "Don't worry sweetheart, I wasn't planning to. I just wanted to spread the Christmas cheer!" said Gumball as he threw a mixture of panties and bras. That's when the group noticed they were not wearing undergarments so they squealed while they jumped to the floor and tried to cover themselves, which was unnecessary since they were wearing a golf shirt, sport shorts and sport shoes.

Gumball landed in between them. The girls were trying to process how their undies were removed without the rest of their clothes being also removed. "Did you like your present?" laughed Gumball, then jumped on a branch.

"You monster!" yelled a yellow fairy girl known as Penny. Gumball jumped back down and slowly walked to Penny. She tried to move backwards, but was stopped by a tree. Gumball eventually reached her, using her shirt he lifted her up and looked at her eyes. "Firstly, you were ready to do the same thing, secondly you don't know how monstrous I can be." he slipped his hand in her shirt and squeezed her B-cups breast, earning a moan.

* * *

 **With the teacher**

* * *

She ran to the security room. "Is it over?" she asked a lady watching the screen.

"No."

"So he lasted more than usual?"

"No, he's winning."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, it's him versus the student council."

* * *

 **With Gumball**

* * *

He was seating down, with his legs crossed, in an open field. The student council surrounded him. "I had hoped this would be fun, and I got what I wanted." Gumball said and stood up. Without a word they ran to him, thanks to their blood, the A-cupped pink bunny, Anais, and the CD-cupped pink cat, Lexy, made it to him first. Lexy reached for his track top while Anais went for the track pants, but Gumball sidestepped both of them. Suddenly purple and white striped, and red and white striped panties and bras slowly fell to the ground.

The B-cupped cloud, Masami was the second fastest, but even before she could reach him, her vision was clouded by her own white panties and bra. The A-cupped cactus, Carmen was the third one to reach Gumball and instead got her green panties and bra. The D-cupped reptile, Tina went with a kick to the head, but Gumball blocked it with the back of his arm and he pushed her, sending her flying with her baby blue bra and panties not far behind. The C-cupped ghost, Carrie made herself invisible and impenetrable. "You can't see me or touch me, so how about giving up." as Carrie finished her sentence, her black panties and bra reached the ground.

Carrie in that moment was in shock. "But how did you take them off? I-I was impenetrable."

"Look babe, as long as there is energy, I can sense and touch it." replied Gumball.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap." Gumball went to the nurse's office and got on a bed near a window and slept.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

* * *

Gumball woke up to groaning noise. A nurse was using a healing Infinite Gear to heal the girls on beds. Gumball walked up to her. "Hey nurse, what happened?" Gumball asked.

"Oh you finally woke up. Well your welcoming was too rough." said the nurse.

"Are they going to be okay?" Gumball asked again.

"Don't worry, this happens in every welcoming, so I'm sure I can take care of it. I'm nurse Joy by the way." she said.

The blue gauntlet appeared on Gumball's right hand. " **Boost**." Gumball then touched her shoulder. " **Transfer**." she then felt a large amount of power flowing into her, it was extremely overwhelming. The gauntlet disappeared.

"I did that because even though you said you got it covered, your eyes told me that you are not sure. I'm Gumball F.Y.I. " said Gumball as he walked back to the bed he was sleeping in, and got on it and slept through the rest of school.

* * *

 **After school**

* * *

Gumball woke up to a half naked girl about 10 inches shorter than him. "Okay, who are you and what's going on?" Gumball said as he set up and rubbed his eyes. The girl was a white sheep with neck long hair. She was in yellow panties and bra, and didn't care that some one was looking at her as she changed.

"So you finally woke up? I'm nurse Joy, short for Joyce, and I'm changing." said nurse Joy. And opened the closet.

"I've got a young and hot nurse, I'm a lucky man." said Gumball like it was supposed to be a thought.

"You just said that out loud." she pointed out. As she took out a pink flower dress.

"I know." said Gumball. She was a bit stunned by his answer, but nevertheless slipped her dress on.

"Can you help me out?" she turned her back to him revealing her unzipped back. Gumball stood up, went to her and zipped the dress. Joy then thought to tease him, so she turned around and pressed herself onto him and slid her leg in between his, and looked up to his eyes.

"So you are one of those perverts who have nurse fantasies." said asked.

"Well, like every teenager I have lots of fantasies, but nurses are in the top 5 and you got extra points for being so short and cute." Gumball said. She let go of him and started laughing.

"Your sister was right, you are just one dumb open book waiting to be rad. But really I'm charmed that you said I was cute." she said. Gumball just smirked and turned to leave, but had a question.

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you had any soda?" Gumball asked.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Ginger beer." he said. Joy went over to a mini fridge and opened it and took out a soda bottle and threw it to him. "Thanks Joy, see ya." Gumball said then started walking away.

Few minutes later Gumball was in an open field. Both Gears appeared and turned to their original colour, the one on his left was white(Dividing Gear) and the one on his right was black(Boosted Gear). Focusing on the Gears, they both glowed in their own colour, then his body glowed, and sparks formed around him, lifting blocks of dirt and destroying it.

" **Bonding Completed. Ultimate Shift**." the suit was different from the last time he used it, which was when he faced Zach since he never had a to actually activate it. It was blue but had red wings. There are some changes that were not in Infinite Shift mode, which are, it had four wings, red elbow blades, red knuckle spikes, red claw-like fingers, longer blue tail with red spikes all over, and red knee blades on the sides and front. To be clear, Infinite Shift mode looks more like an iron man suit with wings and tail (no tail to those people without tails).

"How did I get Ultimate Shift mode?" Gumball asked himself.

"There are 3 ways, the first one is to train both yourself and the Infinite Gear you possess, which you did a long time ago, and understand and fully control it, which you just completed." said a voice on his headphones.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I'm an On-board Pilot Assist System, O-B-P-A-S for short. As the name suggests I assist the pilot to make sure everything is going smoothly and for battle advice. And I connected with your headphones to privately communicate with you." said the assist system.

"Well Opas, I'm gonna give you a new name, you are now known as Jaun. Do you like it?" asked Gumball.

"Yes, Mr Chris."

"Now, what are the ups and downs of this new form?"

"Well it consumes 40% more stamina, but power, speed and strength are ×70." Jaun said.

"Talk about more for less." said Gumball then changed back. The gauntlet form had also changed. They were also blue with red claw-like fingers, red knuckle spikes, and red elbow blades. The gauntlets disappeared and Gumball started walking.

"Mr Chris, would you like to try a vehicle mode?" asked Jaun.

"Yes." Gumball answered, then a motorbike appeared in a ball of dark blue light, next to Gumball. It looked like a Superbike with some differences. The bike itself was purple, it had a red exhaust pipe, on both sides of the bike, that was longer than the back wheel, and at the end of the exhaust pipe, it was curved and the top was longer, which was sharp, the seat was also longer and dropped closer to the wide wheel.

"Mr Chris, this is the Superbike mode, do you like it?"

"Totally."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jaun said. Gumball got on, put it in gear and twisted the accelerator, causing a burnout, but he finally got moving to the road and to the Daile house.

"So, can you communicate with other Opases?" he said.

"Yes, but like phones we have contact numbers, so we need to exchange them." Jaun answered.

"Interesting, so do all Infinite Gears have modes?" Gumball asked.

"No Mr Chris, since all Infinite Gears bestow magical powers to its pilots the pilot must learn abilities to make anything except for Infinite Shift and Ultimate Shift, for Infinite Shift and Ultimate Shift the Infinite Gear will read your mental state. So yours is different, it gives you energy and gives you the ability to make some one else's energy yours, so you just learn energy manipulation, so the Infinite Gear is reading your mental state for anything." explained Jaun.

"I don't learn energy manipulation because of my I.G, it's just me and magic don't see eye to eye." said Gumball and stopped in front of a blue double story house with a white porch and tile roof. Seating up straight the bike disappeared, but Gumball landed on his feet. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door was open by a white bunny guy wearing a white suit.

"Hi sir, like you said I wasn't disappointed with your daughter, so I'm here to see her." said Gumball.

"I'm sorry, but she's not here, she's at the Yoshida mansion." said Mr Daile.

"Well have a good day." Gumball said then jumped from the porch. " **Superbike Mode**." Gumball landed on a motorbike and accelerated, again causing a wheel spin then launched to the road. As he reached the road he did a power drift to point him to the right way, but also almost caused a accident. In minutes Gumball stopped at the Yoshida mansion and his bike disappeared. He got in the yard, got to the door, and rang the bell.

Mr Yoshida opened his door. "Mr Watters, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Mr Yoshida. Mr Yoshida knew Gumball thanks to the partnership of their businesses.

"I have business matters I'd like to discuss with Miss Sofia Daile." said Gumball. Mr Yoshida was a little disappointed, he'd hoped to farther their partnership, by have Gumball and or Mr Watters run the Rainbow factory.

"In that case how about we have a sword match?" asked Mr Yoshida. Mr Watters and now Gumball refused the partnership idea, non of them were interested on taking over the company and Gumball stated that he doesn't have the time to be a multi-business runner.

"Sure, way not." said Gumball. He then was led to an arina.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Misunderstanding and New Power

**I'd like to first thank my reviewers for your positive criticism, I love the fact I have non dush readers in this story. I think this will also seem rushed, but I'll try my best, in the upcoming ones.**

 **I know I'm an asshole, but I'm truly sorry for making all of you wait. I could say a whole lot of shit about the delay, but the truth is college is treating me like a pregnant bitch, and by bitch, I mean a female dog, not human girls. And I seriously have been treated super-nice by pregnant women, I wish I knew, why. But wait, if I think about on the outside I never reveal my perverted and coursing side.**

 **Without those personality traits, I'm a nice, always smiling, silent, strong, helpful, like to joke at the right opportunity, and because of my overly silent nature, I'm mostly awkward. I guess some girls like some of those traits. Only problem, I'm still in my mid-teen years and mostly charmed older women, and I'm not a guy how wants to date a woman in her 30's.**

 **But around my best friend I let myself go, and trust me, we can turn almost any sentence sound as dirty as fuck, maybe I'll demonstrate on the next chapter! Fuck, I talk about myself to much, let's get to the surgery room.**

* * *

 **Few years ago**

* * *

A 13 year old Gumball was walking down an alley, the only thing in mind was how he was treated. Gumball was put through controlled dreams. In his dream, Gumball was abused by every person. Another was downgraded, Forced to do unwilling things, being sold and bought, etc. He was then poisoned, but Gumball got to escape before the poison killed him.

The poison was going through his body as he was limping through the alley, praying that all people that put him through those awful experiences would get what's coming to them. He hoped he wasn't about to die, because the only dream Gumball had was... to... have a... loving... family.

Gumball fell to the ground as the poison fully consumed his body.

Few minutes later Gumball woke up, where he passed out, confused by what just happened, but happy that he'll get revenge. He started walking while thinking of the worst way he could inflict pain to his former prisoners, he could go after their-( **tyre screech, I think it's screeee** ) Gumball looked to his side to only find that he was in the middle of the road and there was a car coming his way. **Bang**

Gumball was lights out, again.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Gumball was seating on a silver couch in a living room. The room was a typical snobby rich setting, just white, sliver, grey and gold filled the room. It wasn't long before Masami stepped in, she went to seat across from Gumball. "What is the acting CEO of Gemstone want with one of my maids?" she asked.

"I want to give her a job." he answered.

"What makes you think I'll give her up?" she asked.

"Listen, I've been taught the political game since I was young, so what do you want?" asked Gumball.

"So, anything I want? I mean I'm rich so what could I want?" teased Masami.

"I'm sure there's something you want, money isn't everything, and it doesn't give you anything." Gumball stated.

"Well, we'll see on Monday. Sofia dear, I hope you the best." commented Masami.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

 **In the Gemstone island**

* * *

Gumball had just shown the first episode of the series to Sofia, she then did some changes to it, which Gumball was still okay with. At the moment they were seating in Gumball's office. "So, when do you want the first airing?" asked Gumball.

"Next week Monday will be fine." Sofia said. They were separated by a wooden desk.

"Okay that will be all, for now." said Gumball with a smile.

"Quick question," "huh" "What did Masami mean by acting CEO?" asked Sofia.

"Oh, well it mean what it says, I'm only the boss until Mandy turns 18, then she's the boss. Now that was originally, but now she'll have this all by tomorrow." Gumball answered. His answer confused her.

"Then what happens to you, are you going to be second in charge?" Sofia asked.

"No, I'll leave Gemstone." said Gumball. This confused her further, but considering the sad state the girls of the house were, they knew.

"What?! Why?! I thought you loved this job!" stated Sofia with a shocked expression.

"The only thing I love about this job is making sure my sis' is a good leader and knows every rope that comes with the business." explained Gumball.

"I don't see why you'll be leaving, is this why the others were sad?" commented Sofia.

This whole time, Gumball's smile has been present, until now. "I was a test subject, remember. So I developed hatred for lots of things, being told what to do is one of them." said Gumball. Sofia didn't know what to say since she doesn't know what exactly happened to him, even if she did, she doubts she'd be able to comfort him. "And anyway I won't be here for much longer to do anything." Gumball said in a low voice.

Sofia heard it, but before she could question him, Gumball's phone rang, it was a massage, he picked it up and rad it. Putting the phone in his pocket, he stood up and walked out of the room, then the house. " **Superbike** " the motorbike appeared next to him. He got on and rode off.

* * *

 **In the Riegel mansion**

* * *

Gumball was in the dining room, in front of him was a wooden dining table, on it was a chessboard, opposite from him was a one of the household maids. The maid was a half dragon, she had platinum hair, that was in a waterfall braid, to reach her mid-back, sheep-like horns, her dragon wings were also platinum, so was her scales that started on her hands and ended on her elbows, with a small dragon spike on the elbows. She was wearing a short sleeve maids dress, hiding her C-cup pumpkins.

Gumball just won his 5th time, he then rested back into his seat as he let out a sigh, looking at the ceiling.

"So Gumball Watters, can I ask you a question?" Gumball just looked at her. "Which chess piece do you think you represent, excluding the king and queen?" she asked.

"Well Lillie, seeing that the Bishop, represents energy, the Rook, strength, and the Knight, speed. I'd say I'm a combination of all, which is the Queen, but since the Queen is out of the question, I'm the pawn." answered Gumball, in a very careless way.

"Well you are one powerful pawn." Lillie remarked in a small chuckle.

Raising his hands above his head, he shook his head playfully. "Hey, no one's perfect, but we try our best." said Gumball.

"Some more than others." she commented. Before he could question her, on what she meant, a womanly voice rang in the room.

"Mr Watters, mistress Riegel would like to see you now. Follow me if you don't mind." said another maid, she was like Lillie, except she had double D-cup, golden hair what was in a braided ponytail that reached below her shoulder blades, and golden matching scales, that includes wings.

Gumball got off his seat and was escorted by the maid, when he got to the office he was directed to seat on a chair. "So, why did you call me here?" Gumball asked.

"Well Gumball, I want to save your life." said Lynne. She was also half dragon, she had brown hair, that reached half way her neck, cow-like horns, brown dragon wings, she was wearing white arm gloves that reached her elbow, white sleeveless mini dress, white stockings, and pumps.

"Why?"

"Well, it is my daughter's fault you were exposed to radioactive energy, and you did save her."

"Many people would have did what I've done."

"No, not if it costed their lives, they would have hesitated, but not you, you-you jumped in and helped my child even when you knew-you knew it would dramatically decrease your life-span, you jumped. It was the most heroic, most heart-warming thing I've ever experienced in my whole life." she said in a warm voice as she wiped away her tears.

Before Gumball could even think, the door opened revealing a catgirl with brown hair, she was still wearing the school uniform.

"So this is the pervert we-" she stopped as soon as Gumball looked at her with the corner of his eyes. It was already overwhelming, but it wasn't his royal blue eyes, it was how much his energy level rose up.

A gravity wave pass through the room, as Gumball was covered by a black aura. "You've got an hour before I go out like a star, taking a quarter of the world with me." as he finished that statement, he passed out. Gumball failed to say a very important thing, which was he was not going to die, he'll just be a walking time bomb.

* * *

 **In his mind**

* * *

Gumball was floating in a dark void. "So..., this is my mind. It's lot lonelier then thought it was." said Gumball as he continued floating.

"Hello!-low-low-low!" nobody answered. "Is anyone there!-ere-ere-ere!" nothing but his echoes.

"Aahhh, get away from me!" Gumball heard something behind him causing him to turn around. What he saw was a street at night and a person that looked like him, but with darker skin tone and fur, running from spiders. "I said leave me alone!" said the running Gumball. Deciding to face his enemy, fear overriding him, he shielded his face with his hands as the spiders reached him. He waited for any kind of pain to feel, but he felt nothing. Removing his hands from his face, he was shocked at what he saw, the town was destroyed, and no body to be seen.

The real Gumball watched as the dream or something fade to black. A blue fire burst in front of him and a shadow like creature with plum purple eyes appeared.

 **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Solar Star Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination and supremacy from God**

 **I laugh at the "infinite", and I triumph over the "dream"**

 **I shall become the Blue Dragon of Domination**

 **And I shall take you to the limits of blue skies!**

" **Blue dragon of domination.** " the shadow turned into a blue dragon with 4 golden scythe like horns, and plum purple eyes. " **Young Watterson, I'm Carinae, I was sent in your mental state.** " he continued. Gumball just looked at the dragon in a mixture of questioning and shocked expression. (The 'Young Watterson' statement wasn't a mistake, on my part.)

" **When you were born, you and Zach were the same person, but you looked at a cursed mirror, which split you into 2 people, the good and evil. Your mother was forced to choose one of you, and she chose Zach. He soon unlocked his power of destruction, it wasn't long before he went crazy, so they removed his power. And after you stopped the explosion, they feared you unlocked your powers too, which you didn't possess, so they put you through experiments so that you could unlock them so they can remove them all, but after it didn't work, they decided to kill you. After you were saved, both of you discovered that you possess the Sacred Infinite Gears. So he decided to hunt you down.** " Carinae said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gumball asked, barely able to keep his composure.

" **Because all of your power has been fully removed, and I'm gonna give you my power and train you on how to use it, and the first step is to know where you come from.** " Carinae said. " **But my power isn't that powerful, I'd say I'm ranking as an earth dragon.** "

"Okay, so when can we start?" asked Gumball.

" **We can start now, but remember two things. The more time you spend here, you lose out there, and the chant I said has a meaning, so you have to figure it, and make your own with a meaning.** " said Carinae. " **I almost forgot to tell you, but the woman you leant to call your mom is, in fact, your aunt.** "

"What are you telling me?!" asked Gumball as his heart started to race, fallowed by his breath.

" **Yes, and your sister wasn't adopted, she's your cousin. She is the only child your aunt could conceive.** "

* * *

 **Some time later**

* * *

Gumball was sleeping in his bed, sleeping.

"I, who shall awaken

Am the Blue Dragon Lord who holds the truth of the king up high

Holding the principles of domination and supremacy, I shall walk the path of righteousness

By having infinite hopes and dreams that I shall come to be prosperous

I shall become Blue Dragon king

And I shall lead you to the Path of stars, glowing in deep Blue light!"

After saying the chant Gumball woke up. Deciding to examine himself, he threw away the sheets, he was currently only wearing his boxers, visually, he was okay, even his tattoo was there. The tattoo was a "G", with a circle around it, which were tattooed over burns. And around the burns/tattoo was an 8-sided star. All of the tattoos were done in a navy blue colour.

Getting off the bed. He then set down on the edge of the bed, he then pressed a button on his headphones and held it until he heard. "Fingerprint recognized, voice control enabled." he then let go of the button. Sighing, he gave the following orders. "Date and time." "13th of March 2015, 25 minutes past 9." Gumball had lost 3 months, and the second trimester had started. It was also a Friday.

 **(Since TAWOG was introduced on 2011 and Gumball was 12, I saw it fitting that on 2015 he is 16.)**

"Latest news on Gemstone." Gumball said as he went to the bathroom.

"Playing." the computerised voice said before a woman's voice rang through the headphones. "It's been 2 weeks since the acting CEO of Gemstone fell into a hyper-sleep. Mandy Watters is here with us, so what's next?"

"Everything is postponed." said Mandy.

"But, why?"

"Well if I took over the company I'd like disowning my parents' will, which was, I can take over the company when I'm 18, when Gumball dies or when Gumball says I'm ready. Since none of those things has happen yet, I'm not taking over the-" Gumball interrupted.

"End." Gumball said causing the news report to stop playing. "Connect to the house's sound system."

"The house's sound system is currently offline."

"Force them online."

"Online and connected." Gumball took them off and placed them on a hanger by the bathroom door.

"Play dubstep Without Me ." Gumball said then popped in the shower.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **15:30**

* * *

Gumball had managed to get everything up and running. And next week Saturday will be their unveiled of the new generation cars in the Elmore Auto show. Everyone got the memo that the acting king is back and stronger than ever. Well not everyone.

The rest of the Gemstone just entered the house and hearing sounds coming from the living room, they followed it, to find Ice Age Down to the Dinosaurs was playing, picking up the remote, Jenni switched it off. Then they heard revs coming from somewhere in the island.

All of them got ready to fight. Activating their Infinite Gears, Mandy's hands was covered with cannons, laser cannons appeared around Kate and Jenni, and a gauntlet with a sword appeared on Sofia's right hand. They followed the sounds, which led them to the race track.

In the there was all the new cars parked next to each other. There was a SUV, semi truck, pick up truck, small pick up truck, hatchback, 2-door and 4-door coupe, 2 door convertible, and supercar. They all found that very weird. (The design of the cars will be explained in the next chapter.)

"What's up ladies? Were you in some weird hunting trip?" asked Gumball. Jumping at the sudden unexpected voice, all of the girls turned around to be met by a catboy with a fadeless spiky hairstyle, and some strands of hair went down his forehead, giving him a long spiky fringe. He was wearing a black leather unzipped jacket with "Superman ain't saving shit!" in the back, red t-shirt, black trackpants with white stripes on the sides, and black combat boots.

"GUMBALL!" they all yelled except for Sofia, as they ran to him disabling their Infinite Gears. They hugged him as Sofia approached him, as she reached Gumball, they stopped hugging him, feeling the awkwardness.

She just spoke her mind. "Well I feel... awkward, I mean I didn't know you for that long, so, if I hug you then it'll be weird. So I don't know how to welcome you back."

Gumball extended his arm, with an open hand. "How about we make it formal." Gumball said in a playful manner. Sofia also extended her arm and she grabbed his hand.

"Glad to have you back, Mr Watters." she said as she shook his hand.

"Glad to be back." Gumball said. As he was shaking her hand, Gumball couldn't help but be hypnotized by her boobies. 'Look at those milk jugs jiggle!' after that thought passed his mind, he cleared his throat and ended the hand shake.

"Okay guys there's somewhere I must be." as Gumball said that, the gauntlets appeared on his arms, they were different, again, the only difference was the spikes were gold, and his claw-like fingers were light blue like the rest of the gauntlet, no knuckle spikes, it also had a plum purple round gem on the back of the hands with 4 claws holding them, and the side elbow spikes became longer and thinner and the middle one became blue, shorter and thicker to only cover the elbow. For a slit second purple cyber circuit patterns appeared around the gem and the short, middle spike.

The gem glowed as the Infinite Gear pronounced. " **Wings.** " the four wings appeared. Launching into the air, he was so fast that it didn't take long for him to disappear from sight.

* * *

 **At Gumball's destination**

* * *

Two girls entered an apartment. The first one was a cat girl with deep blue eyes and white hair that had brown tips, her hair style was a bob hairstyle that reached her shoulder with a straight bang that ended above her eyes, and C-cups. Her name was Sara Vladimir.

The other one was also a cat girl with beep blue eyes and brown hair that had white tips, her hair style was a bob hairstyle that reached her shoulder with a straight bang that ended above her eyes, and C-cups. She's Cara Vladimir. They were both still wearing their school uniforms.

They then began their way to the bedroom where they got undressed, and that's when Sara looked over the white haired girl's boobs, so she decided to get close. "So, Cara, who's the lucky guy?" asked Sara. Cara was busy folding her school dress when she got surprised by the sudden question.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Cara asked, then surprisingly got her fun-bags fumbled making Cara moan, causing her bra to fall.

"Came on sis' you know what I'm talking about, they must be a certain someone you have for your boobs to be this fun!" Sara exclaimed as she continued to play with her sister's melons. "This is really fun! I can think of many people who would enjoy this!" as soon as Sara said that a voice called out from behind them.

"I also know a lot of people who'd like that." said Gumball in a perverted way. The girls look around to see Gumball using his power to hang on the ceiling with his hand. Gumball dropped down as Cara covered herself with her dress. Sara on the other hand got ready fight.

"Wise move kid." Sara said then launched at him and threw a right punch to the face, but Gumball ducked. She then threw a left hand upper cut, Gumball jumped up while swaying right, grabbing her right arm and twisting it behind her back, then with his free arm he wrapped it around her neck and pressed his finger on her spine, using his power to paralyse her. He then moved her to the bed, where Cara was on already.

"What do you want?!" she angrily asked. Gumball thought, he might just have fun. Cara herself was shaking in fear. Moving superfast, he paralyzed Cara.

Gumball placed his finger on the top of Sara's chest and moved it down in curls while saying psychopathicly." Who knows. I THINK I'm a rapist," he reached her bra, luckily for him her bra had clips in between the breast, he unclipped her bra, letting her meatloaves pop out, then continued to the waist band of her panties. "who just got lucky!" he then dismounted them from their position.

He then removed his pants, leaving his boxers. He then got in between her legs and leaned in to read her eyes, which said "unbreakable". So he chose to go further with what he was doing.

"Well I'm not feeling that there's a future between us." he said as he stood straight and looked at Cara.

"You BASTARD! Don't you dare touch her!" Sara spat out as her anger rose with her power.

"But you, you are perfect." continued Gumball. He then moved to Cara and removed her panties and positioned himself in between her legs. "Please!" Sara said as tears went down to the covers.

A plum purple gem appeared on the back of Gumball's left hand. "Mr Chris, pardon my intrusion, but I believe you have taken this too far." said Jaun. Gumball backed up and took a look at them.

"I guess I did go too far." said Gumball then snapped his fingers, giving them control over their bodies, and as he predicted Sara jumped on him and punched him on the gut, hard enough for Gumball to cough out blood.

"Who in their right mind would pull a prank like that?" asked Sara.

Gumball looked up at her with bright smile on his face. "Gumball Watters at your service. I'm afraid I don't have a right mind, my mind is broken to the extent that it can't be fixed." he said psychopathicly.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

* * *

Gumball approached Sara who was seating on the sitting room couch. Gumball set next to her. "Look, I'm sorry for taking it that far." said Gumball.

"My sister is traumatised thanks to you!" she said angrily, not even looking at him. "If you can help her then maybe I might think about forgiving you." Gumball was gonna take what he can get.

Gumball got off the couch with an "Okay." then proceeded to the room where Cara locked herself in. Before entering Gumball removed his jacket and t-shirt. He then entered the room and immediately saw the naked Cara seating in the corner of the room, Gumball continued by approaching her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out.

"Sorry little Mc-Cutie, I I'm horrible at following orders." Gumball picked her up bridal style as she struggled to get free. He then walked to the bed, then set on it with her on him. Gumball grabbed her head and guided it to his shoulder. "Come on, cry. Let it go. Your sister won't judge you. Open the flood gates." she got herself in a more comfortable position.

"No, I-I can't." she protested.

"Why not?" Gumball asked.

"Because my mom and dad used to tell me strong people don't cry."

"That's where they are wrong, strong people do cry, they cry until they are unable to, but not crying will make feel worse inside. So, just let it all out." she then wrapped her arms tightly around him as she buried her head onto his neck and cried. Gumball just rocked left and right while rubbing her back as he softly sang some of his songs. At some point Gumball fell back onto the bed.

Sometime later she had stopped crying. Now Gumball was brushing her brown her, still singing, as she laid on top of him like a baby, tracing his tattoo with her finger. "So, you okay?" Gumball asked.

She stood up. "Yeah, I'm ready go out now." she replied.

Gumball set up. "Well, get dressed first." Gumball said as he gently spanked her on her less-then-medium-sized ass, causing her to gasp and jump in surprisement. Gumball then left the room as she bolted to the closet. Gumball ran into Sara on the door. They both walked to the couch together.

"So, you did something in a few minutes that would take me weeks. How'd you do it?" asked Sara.

"Well first tried to confirm if it was trauma or sadness. I found that she was holding her tears back to the extent that whenever she got surprised or sad, it would send her into a trauma like state. So after I confirmed the cause, I just told her there's nothing weak about crying." said Gumball.

"Whoa, you are a good psychologist." complimented Sara.

"Nope, I need a good psychologist." said Gumball.

"Not afraid of the truth are you?" she remarked.

"No, the truth is afraid of me." re-remarked Gumball as he wore his clothes.

"So, why did you come here?" asked Sara. That's when he remembered the real reason for his visit.

"I actually came to thank you for assisting in saving my life and to give you this." Gumball took out a card with his personal number and gave her. "Ask for anything, anytime, but not when I'm asleep." she took the card.

"Is this a way of saying you are indebted to me for saving your life?" asked Sara.

"No, look, ummm... Darling, I've forgotten your name." said Gumball.

"Sara."

"Okay, look Sara, one of the many sayings I have is I save you, you save someone else, you save me I save someone else. But other than saving me, I heard that you are struggling so I came here to offer my help. Just give me a call." Gumball said, not wanting a response at that moment, he stood up and left the house. Before disappearing. "Oh and just to clarify, I wasn't going to die, I was going to cause deaths. And I prefer dying, but I ruther die protecting the people I love."

Cara was standing on the hallway. "He might seem insane, but he's not." Sara jumped as her sister's voice was unexpected. "He's actually a good guy, just a little crazy and perverted." finished Cara.

"Yeah... Wait pervert?" Sara questioned, then remembered the main plot of the prank.

"So, what are you doing to ask for?" asked Cara.

"I don't know, I mean look at us, we are barely able to make rant and have enough to eat since our parents died. I'll just feel horrible if I keep asking him for money from time to time." explained Sara.

"How about... we ask... him to move in at his place?" Cara suggested. Sara. Paused for a moment, thinking about it. It'd be cool to live with someone as powerful as him. But in retrospects he is a looney maniac, how's also a big, huge pervert, that shouldn't be near girls, especially little girls.

"Okay, thanks bye." Cara said, then hung up the phone.

"Sis' let's start packing up." Cara said, but her sister wasn't responsive. "Vanilla!" she used a alternate name their parents used to call them, which did catch the sister's attention.

"It's been a long time since you've called me that, Chocolate" Sara replied. The other sister flinched at the mention of her nick name.

"Yes, it has... Aham, umm, Gumball said we should pack up, he'll come with some movers to help." Cara changed the subject, not wanting to dwell in it. Her sister jumped at Cara and held her shoulders.

"Wait, you called him?!" she asked, with rage in her tone.

"Well... you didn't answer me, so I figured you support my plan." Cara said the second half, shyly.

"Did you even think ahead, how about the furniture?!" asked Sara, with her tone remaining the same.

"He said he has a very large storage area." answered Cara.

"How about he gets us in another perverted prank?" she asked another one.

"Well..., we just have to live with it."

* * *

 **Few hours later**

* * *

Gumball was, lying down, relaxing in his bed thinking. Just him, the bed and his thoughts. That was until his sister approached the the room and set on the bed . "Hey bro, why don't you want a party for your awakening?" asked Mandy.

"Just needed space to think." answered Gumball.

"About?"

"Many things, but most of all, 'Who am I to you, your brother-in-heart or relative-by-blood'?"

"Oh, so you found out, huh?"

"That didn't answer my question." stated Gumball.

"Gumball, I'll always see as my big brother, you know that right?" Mandy asked.

"No, I thought I did but now that I know this, I'm just unsure. Can you somehow prove that?" asked Gumball. Mandy opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. That's right, she couldn't think of anything to do or say to prove her point. Realizing defeat she just looked down at the sheets.

"Before we met my parents told me about you. When I went to see you, you said you wanted to die, you wanted to be a ghost and you didn't want anything to do with a such a world of betrayal and lies. Sure at first you were just a blood relative with a really bad past, but as more time we spent together, I developed more loving feelings." explained Mandy as tears went down her face. Gumball looked up at the ceiling which was a transparent night glass, allowing him to gaze at the stars, thinking of how and why he should have stayed in the streets as Chris Watters AKA 'G'.

Things were so easier than, make music, art, writing books, and comics, even acting was easier. Gumball hadn't said anything for a long time which didn't seat easy with Mandy. "Gumball, please say something!"

"This was a bad idea, you know, coming back. Look there's something our parents and I didn't tell you. When I came back for Christmas, they told me that they were going to retire early and they would let me manage the company until you turn 18, but I rejected the offer, that's when they told me that it's already in their will. They also used you to get to me, your safety. They thought I would make a good CEO, but how will I be a good boss when I'm not even a good brother, I mean I'm always paranoid even around you, so I think it's about time I leave the business to you. It's just to much, I'm too broken for this." Gumball confessed.

"And I didn't leave because I wanted to become famous, okay that was one of the reasons, but the most important one was how I was destroying this family because all of you worried about me. At first it was nice to know that you all care about me, but I started to see how it negatively effect, so I started to act independently, but that made it worse so I left. I think it's time I left, I should have never came back." Gumball said, then set up to only be pushed back to the bed by Mandy, who jumped on top of him.

"Please, please don't leave. I love you brother, please don't go! I want you to fully take over the company, and-and never leave us!" she cried out, tears, falling down onto the t-shirt she was clenching in her fist, that belonged to Gumball. After a small time of seeing the negative reaction from his decision just gave up and placed an arm around her.

"It's okay lil' sis' I ain't going anywhere." Gumball said then leaned in and kissed her head. The whole time Gumball was kissing her, she was silent, until he removed his lips from her head, she jolted for his neck, crying onto it as Gumball petted her back. "There, there, let it all out."

After a few minutes of rubbing her back, she had slept with her back, next to Gumball wanting to look at the stars, Gumball thought he might spice things up. "You do know what you asked me, right?" asked Gumball.

"What do you mean?" asked Mandy

"Well I'm guessing you never red the will left by your parents, it was their insurance that you wouldn't sell the company." said Gumball as he took a piece of paper from the inside of his pillow cover and gave it to Mandy.

After reading the whole will, she went wide eyed. "WAIT WHAT?! To relinquish ownership of the company, the owner will have to enter a lover's relationship and become the servant of the person, that the company is being relinquished to! WHAT!" yelled Mandy surprisingly.

"You red what it said, so relax. And don't worry I won't push you, I'll give you time to fall in love with me, and let's face it I'm to irresistible, I wouldn't be surprised to learn I've got a secret harem and you already joined." Gumball joked with a toothy grin. You'd say Gumball's over-cockness is something that would drive people away, but it actually had a opposite effect. Mandy, who was giggling, rolled her eyes, then picked up a pillow and proceeded to threw it on his face.

Stopping her giggling. "Hey, Gumball, do you really want to have it, you know, a harem?" she asked. Even though she hadn't looked at him, she knew his smile had disappeared.

In a cold, dark tone. "I'm infertile, and thanks to my immunity ability, the pills don't even last 5 seconds in my blood, and I'm nothing to a girl if I can't give them babies. Those fuckers, who massed with my body will suffer, I'll make sure they won't die, because, if they do, I won't see them suffer as I break every bone in their body!" said Gumball with hatred in his eyes. The first statement shocked her.

"Wha-why didn't tell me, your sister, that you were in-in-infertile?!" she asked in a mixture of sadness and surprisement.

"Because you're my sister and I didn't want you to cry for me." Gumball started as he wrapped a arm around her back and brought her closer then kissed her forehead. "Anyway I'm almost done with my own version, that should last me 2 hours minimum." Mandy blushed as a question popped up on her mind.

"W-why 2 hours?" she asked.

Shamelessly he answered. "Well some couples tend spend more time making love, rather than just rushing like wild animals." finishing by making different animal sounds, causing Mandy's face to become more red as she curled into a ball as she tried to hide her face. Gumball just laughed his ass off, for a long while.

"Listen sis' I'm gonna talk with Zach." Gumball said, causing Mandy to jump in surprisement. With Zach dead, that means Gumball will go to the underworld. "And I wish I could trust." finished Gumball.

That's right, thanks to everything that happened to him, Gumball has lost the ability to trust, but he doesn't show it, because he is not afraid of anything, except for the people he loves getting hurt. Since he can't trust, he doesn't have to worry about being hurt by his loved ones. Of course no one would ever see Gumball looking over his shoulder, that's because he has strengthened all his senses to the point where he can tell someone's next move, notice things that people can't sense, fast moving objects, etc.

Gumball got up from the bed. Standing a few feet from the foot of the bed, he held his hands one in front of the other, with them half closed. The two gauntlets appeared followed by a sword. "Dimensional shift!" yelled Gumball as he swang the sword Horizontally, causing the spot Gumball swang his sword to glow blue, then a portal opened as blue lightning, sparked around it.

Gumball went in the portal, and as if the portal was alive, the lightning connected together, then with the edges of the portal then nerrowed until the portal had vanished followed by the lightning. Leaving Mandy worried as hell since Gumball most of the time says "I'll be back.", and if he doesn't say it and he comes back and Mandy complains about he didn't promise before disappearing he comments by saying "I don't make promises I can't keep, and you should just have faith and hope, The Two Upstairs will take care of the rest.".

She just hoped he'll be back in the best of states.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Previews: Christopher will face Zachary in the underworld to discuss about the the Power of Destruction, the second first day of school Gumball will meet a God.

* * *

Doctor's Note: Okay, again, sorry for making you all wait so long. And also, yes I'll try to predict or plan a following chapter and summarize it a the end a current chapter, but if it's not 100% correct, I'm sorry I can't control what I think most of the time. And yes I know it's a form of spoiling, but I'll try to make them as less distributive as possible so I'm not revealing too much, and I'll have lots of space to be imaginative as possible. If you still have a problem with the preview idea, shit cares! Just stop at the "To be continued" section.

Just know if you complain about the preview idea is a shity form of spoiling, I'll tell you to suck a dick and take a bullet to the head.

The Dr is out.


	3. Most Wanted

I know it's unnecessary and it'll probably annoy some readers, but I'll explain the Infinite gear's look everytime it's activated , even if I've done it before. :-P

* * *

 **The Underworld**

* * *

Chris was flying through the underworld, looking for Zach. The underworld wasn't as chaotic as Gumball originally thought, it was pretty civilized as it looked like a typical city, nevertheless it didn't take long for Chris to locate Zach, since Zach appeared in front of Chris.

"Hey, Gumball, you don't seem to be dead, so what brings you to the underworld?" asked Zach as he looked at Chris. "Man, Zach still look good, although Zach's not sure Zach likes what you are wearing." he said. Zach, himself had a long combover with pink tips, and he was wearing a shades on his head, golden chain with a small 'Z' also made of gold, black leather jacket opened to a deep v, to show off his dark red t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans with a chain belt, and combat boots.

"At least I don't look like a punk rock star had a baby with a emo biker." Chris shot back. "Anyway I think it'll be easier if you call me Chris, since we are both Gumball, and I'm guessing you know we are the same person."

"Well, when you die you learn many things, and Zach doesn't like being called Gumball, so you are the only Gumball." replied Zach. "So what did you come for?"

"I need your help in tracking down the Power of Destruction." said Chris as a blue gauntlet with navy claws like fingers, on the back of the hand was round plum purple gem, held down by four claws, three on the knuckle side, one on the arm side, around the gem was diamond-cut shaped shell, with a blunt knuckle brace covering his knuckles, on the top and sides of the lower arm were 3 large arrow shaped shells layers pointing up the arm, a shell layer was over the lower half of the next shell layer, cover the lower half of each shell, the arrow shaped shells on the sides were more pointed out to look like short spikes, on the bottom of the lower arm was navy blue shells layers the was seating next to each other almost touching, on the sides of the elbow was thin and long golden spikes, and the middle was a longer arrow shaped shell appeared.

Followed by a sword with a claw shaped handle with a purple gem in between the handle and the blade, holding the blade to the gem were 4 smallish claws, 2 holding the and the other 2 holding the back and front of the blade, it was a single edge, curved, wide blade with the bottom half of the blade having saw teeth.

Using the sword, it seemed that Chris' next move was to swing his sword at Zach repeatingly at a rapid rate.

When Chris was done, in front of him was Zach, alive. Zach scanned himself. "Zach's alive, how is this possible." asked Zach.

"Oh, when I killed you I felt something strange about your body, so I locked it an alternate dimension that I use to train, so I just trapped your soul in your body. But I like to use the word merge instead of trap. And it's easier to track down the power of destruction when I'm separate from the owner. Come on, let's go." said Chris as he opened a portal and they walked into it.

* * *

 **In Gumball's room**

* * *

Mandy was still seating on Gumball's bed thinking back on how Gumball had left for 4 years to tour around the USA, it was too long for a music tour, and to think about it, she hadn't heard of Gumball's tour until the last summer before he came back. So what did he do for four years?...

She didn't even have a chance to think as lightning began to spark were Gumball had opened the portal, and just like last time the portal opened and Chris stepped out and was followed by Zach. Zach quickly looked at her.

"Hello there, cute girl." said Zach as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wha-" was the only thing that she could whisper as the only thing crossing her mind was Gumball's other side was already hitting on her. The portal then closed. She wasn't surprised by the living Zach, since Gumball told her, that he will bring him back and it is only possible since him and Zach are the same person.

"That's my sister, man." Chris said then Zach moved back with his hands in front of him in a shielding position.

"Then how come she isn't clawing Zach's eyes out?" Zach asked with fear as he remembered what happened on December.

"I'm not clawing your eyes out because we found out from the security cameras that you didn't kill my parents." growled Mandy.

"Whoa, really?" asked Zach with pour disbelief. "Zach was blinded with anger and confusion that Zach had lost control but, when Zach saw their dead bodies Zach regained control of Zach's own body and immediately thought and accepted that Zach did it. But, if Zach didn't, do you know who did it?"

"It's the same company that has your power of destruction and those who put me through hell most of my life." replied Chris then placed his gauntletless hand on Zach's chest, on his heart. Few seconds pass, then Chris' hand glowed. He then made a portal and walked through saying. "Come on guys, let's not keep them waiting, it's bad form, y'know." they all followed.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

* * *

A portal appeared few miles from a large building, that was the only building around. It was a tall building with glass walls, so typical high-tech building. The trio stepped out of portal with Chris leading, Zach next and followed by Mandy. "Okay, guys I'll go and look for an opening, and don't follow me." Mandy commended. His sword disappeared.

"What, why?!" exclaimed both the Gumballs in unison.

"Because, I live with one of you, so I know how inpatient you can be, and I don't have the ability to put up with it!" exclaimed Mandy.

"At least we don't get moody once a month!" snapped the two in unison.

Mandy gasped at the comment. "That was uncalled for!" she said under her breathe. Mandy the pointed to the ground. "You two will stay here until I say otherwise or else!" she pull her hands in a strangling position, then angry walked away.

"Whatever!" they both said, but low enough that she couldn't hear, fearing the worst.

Zach thought of their situation and had a question. "Just a thought, but would it be an okay thing to both of us living in the same city? Just know, Zach's not moving out of Elmore." Zach replied.

With a big smirk on his face. "Nah man, just say cheese." Chris said then pull up something in a piece of cloth from his pocket. Before Zach could comment, Chris removed the cloth to reveal a rainbow coloured water drop shaped hand mirror, a flash of light incased both of them, when the light died out one Gumball was standing there, waisting no time, he crushed the mirror in his hand. Using his ability to control water, he pulled up water from underground and froze it to make an ice mirror.

Looking at himself, he looked like Chris, but in Zach's clothes. "Hey, what's with the light show?! 'cause of you they enabled their force field!" Mandy yelled with frustration.

Gumball just smirked at his sister's frustration. "Don't worry sis, I've got it covered." he said in a psychopathic manner. " **Solar Star Dragon Ultimate shift.** " He was consumed in a mixture of navy blue plum purple flames when the flames died down his I.G armour appeared, its motorbike helmet, on the top, had 2 curved arrows that looked like cat ears, behind the ears were scythe like golden horns, covering his eyes was a square-ish hourglass shaped glasses, on the mouth was an overbite armour with golden fangs, on the back of the head it had 3 arrow shaped shell layers curved downwards, it also had 1 on the back of the neck and multiple going down to his spine.

The arms had a blue gauntlet with navy claws like fingers, on the back of the hand was round plum purple gem, held down by four claws, three on the knuckle side, one on the arm side, around the gem was a oval shaped shell with a V groove on the top and bottom, with a blunt knuckle brace covering his knuckles, on the top and sides of the lower arm were 3 large arrow shaped shells layers pointing up the arm, a shell layer was over the lower quarter of the next shell layer, cover the lower half of each shell, the arrow shaped shells on the sides were more pointed out to look like short spikes, on the bottom of the lower arm was navy blue shell layers the was seating next to each other almost touching, on the sides of the elbow was thin and long golden spikes, and the middle was a longer arrow shaped shell, the upper arm had navy blue scale pattern shells covering his upper arm. The shoulders had 3 layers of shoulder pads, which were longer than the shoulder, the upper shoulder pad was curved upwards and the middle shoulder pad was curved slightly downwards and the lower shoulder pad was curved downwards, with the point ending sharp.

His chest was covered by a chest plate armour that had a large purple gem on the middle of the chest, held by 3 claws on the top and 1 on the bottom, on the bottom of the chest plate armour, on the middle and sides had a arrow shaped claw pointing downwards, on the middle of the stomach it had 3 large arrow shaped shell layers going down his stomach with navy blue scale pattern shells covering the rest of his stomach, on his back the armour was scale pattern shells, on his shoulder blades he had a arrow shaped shell sticking out, under it he had four wings, they were bet wings 4 times longer than his arms, with the bone section of wings made of metal and the non-bone section was made of purple energy field, the palm of wings has a purple gem. His unmentionables were covered by a T shaped armour with a tail the was made of arrow shaped shells.

His legs was covered by navy blue scale pattern shells, with his feet looking like metallic reptile feet, on his knees were purple gems, on the upper middle and upper sides of the knees it had arrow shaped spikes pointing up, on the outer sides of his thighs had 3 large arrow shaped shell pointing upwards, with the last ones covering the sides of his underwear armour.

" **Boos-boos-boost, penetrate.** " the gear announced as the only the gems in the gauntlets glowed with every word. Flying only above 10 feet from the ground, he launched at the building with his right hand in front of him. It wasn't long until Gumball was came into a full stop as his fist slammed into a hard surface, at that instant a green force field with diamond patterns appeared. Green, navy blue and plum purple sparks flew everywhere, as Gumball didn't quite, the energy field from his wings burst more furiously, it only lasted a few seconds then Gumball won as the force field switched off.

His suit dissolved into flames and disappeared, the wings were still active, but shrank to the size of only 50% longer than his arms, to not overweigh the body. In a speed of light he flew to Mandy, stopping on top of her.

"Let's go sis." said Gumball, then in the same lightning speed he flew down to her, scooped her up in bridal position, then shot to the building, crashing into the North West glass-metal wall, on the top floor. Landing on the ground of the top floor, the energy field of the wings slow dissolved into the remaining wing part, followed by the metallic bone section retracted into a large navy claw for each wing, then dissolved into flames and disappeared. On his hands Mandy was trying to catch her breathe.

Gumball placed her on the floor as she continued gasping for air, with Gumball rubbing her back. After a few minutes Mandy was able breath normally. "Why didn't you wait for me to activate my Infinite Gear?!" she yelled in frustration, breaking the hug.

Gumball sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I thought you enhanced your lungs with magic or something." he retorted.

"Okay, but remember magic has a time limit."

Gumball sensed a person hiding in the darkness. "You do know I can sense you?" asked Gumball, then the once dark room was lit up, the white light being reflected by the tile floor, made the room brighter then it should have been, another notable fact was a Infinite Gear gunman, pointing his laser gun at them. Mandy activated her Infinite Gear, it was a staff with a red oval shaped gem. As soon as she did that, the man fired, but Gumball activated his. " **Divide.** " the gear announced as if adsorbed only half of the fired energy. " **Reflect.** " the rest of the energy was reflected.

" **Infinite Gift user, I seal your power.** " Mandy's Gear announced as the man was covered with red course marks all over his body.

"The user of the Dividing Gear and the user of Trick Vanish, I presume?" the man asked.

"Very close, commander Johnson." Gumball said then activated his Gears' true form, which was a gray double bladed battle axe, which was the form of Boosted Gear, on the 'V' opening on the top of the axe was a long spearhead, the form of the Dividing Gear, on the middle of the axe had the purple gem embedded into it, and the handle was black with purple circuit running all over the handle. "I wield both the Boosted and Dividing Gear."

"So the rumours are true, what does the mighty overlord want in my HQ?" the man asked, not showing any fear.

"I don't know who is this overlord, but I want what's mine." Gumball said then he looked at the table on his left, there were many things on it, but what caught his eye was a 20 inch container. Gumball turned around and opened it, as soon he did that a navy blue fluid jumped out of the container and entered him, causing him to pass out as he fell on the floor, his weapon disappeared.

Meanwhile as Johnson watch the liquid enter or get fused in Gumball's body, his concentration was interrupted when he felt something impacting his stomach, causing him to fly backwards onto the wall. Looking for what hit him, his gaze landed on Mandy who was still in a position that showed she punched someone, she stood up straight and started walking to Johnson, she disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"This is for my parents!" she said as tears fell down her face. She proceeded to pin him on the wall with a barrage of punches until she was satisfied, which wasn't killing him. When she was done, her course was fading and Gumball woke up and walked to the guy, positioning his hand next to the guy's left ear, he snapped his fingers, causing him to scream as he held his ears. This is his signature torture and killing technique, by snapping his fingers next to someone's ear, he sends an ear shattering screech to a target's eardrum, which causes pain and the target screams until their hearts to race with their lungs until they have an heart attack.

He walked to his sister. "Hey sis, you cool?" asked Gumball as his sister was washing her hands. She just looked at him with teary eyes, without a warning she jumped at him, crying on him, arms and legs around him. Gumball didn't fall, but bent 90° backwards, before bending back up straight again, with his right hand on her back, rubbing it. With his left hand the gauntlet with his sword appeared, then he sliced a portal open. Before stepping into it, the sword disappeared and he created an navy blue energy ball and threw it to the ground, then stepped into the portal.

Few seconds later the energy ball exploded into a round energy explosion. When it faded, the building was gone and instead of a crater, the ground had ripples of cracked tar and gravel.

* * *

 **Gumball's room**

* * *

A portal appeared in the room, and Gumball with Mandy in his hands stepped through the portal. The portal closed, and the duo set at the bed, with Mandy seating on his lap, her crying seemed to stop. Pulling her head from his shoulder, she dazzly look into his eyes as he looked at hers. Gumball couldn't help but wipe away her tears.

As Gumball was preforming the action, Mandy couldn't control her hormones, today was quite emotional for her, and it was really messing with her, and she was her emotions' victim, they were dominating her and she was submitting. Still looking at his eyes, she slowly leaned in, closing the space between them.

Gumball also leaned in, that was until he came to his senses, using the hand on her face, he moved her head to the side, but didn't stop leaning in until his face was near her ear. This action frustrated her and build up on her hormones.

"Look sis, I know you are in pain, but what you are shooting for will hurt you!" Gumball said in a quiet, demanding tone.

"They say it hurts on the first time." she also whispered in a joking, but hurt tone.

"That's not what I meant. I have a Doctoral degree in psychology and you're my sister. No one is going to love you the way I am. I don't want to hurt you." he said in a more loving tone.

Seating up and breaking the embrace. "I'm sorry, it's just, just-just-" "I know sis." Mandy started, but was interrupted by Gumball "The only reason I'm still in my senses might be because of my past. And I know how it feels to be 14." Gumball commented with a sly grin.

"Huh." Mandy said in confusion.

He pulled up his hands, opening and closing in a groping manner. "First, your tits and breast will get larger." he said in a seductive tone. He then made a large circle with his hands. "Your hips, thighs and ass will get bigger and rounder. And get hairy everywhere, start shaving sis. You'll leak pussy juice, only a little, but uncontrollable. Your skin will be oily and you will have spots on your body, not to mention you will sweat more. I'm talking about puberty!" he said the last sentence in a fake whimper, obviously trying not laugh. Mandy had a horrified look on her face.

"And let's not forget th-" "shut up, just shut up!" she interrupted him and cupped his mouth.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

They were in bed cuddling in each other's arms, in complete silence, blissful silence, until. "So, Gumball do you have an idea why he killed my parents?" asked Mandy.

"You didn't know? I figured you would have been informed by now." said Gumball, then paused, enjoying the ever silent, blissful silence.

But it didn't last long as Mandy yelled. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, tell meeeeeeee!" she nagged.

Sighing in frustration, he knew that he wasn't going to have his peaceful, blissful silence until he fully explain the intentions of a mad man. He began. "You know the difference between an Infinite Gear and an Infinite Gift, right?" Gumball asked the blue haired heiress.

"Yeah, umm, a Infinite Gift is the name given to the powers and weapons that was given to us by Gods, Demons and spirits. And a Infinite Gear is the name given to the man made armour or artificial armour that was created to pair and evolve an Infinite Gift." she answered without much difficulty, seeing she was taught by her family to remember the information of the most powerful weapon on the galaxy or maybe the universe.

"Do you remember what dad and the Chief were talking about before dad died?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, they were talking about the last artificial Gear temple." answered Mandy.

"Well, that's it." he said, hoping that she would get the point so he got back to his sweet, sweet silence. She couldn't connect the dots, since he was practically talking in riddles. He wasn't making sense, the only logical thing is if the Chief and their dad were looking for the last temple.

"You're not making any sense, that didn't answer any of my questions." she whined.

After sighing a strong sigh of frustration, he decided to stop talking in riddles. "Dad found the last temple and refused to share its location, because he felt that the Chief was walking on thin ice, so knowing that he won't have the information, he... well you know. But this is just a theory, with everything I know, all the data I stole from dad and the Chief, it's the only theory I have and I'm labeling it as a fact." he explained, then enjoyed the delicious silence as Mandy processed the information he gave.

Wow, this seems like the right theory, she was glad to hear the reason for her father's death, he even hacked through their databases to find the truth. Wait, what if he hacked before his death, that would explain the number of viruses her dad was having. Only one question remained.

"So Gumball, do you know where the last temple is?" asked Mandy.

"Well do you remember what I got for Christmas when I wanted to leave?" Gumball answered the question with a question.

"Yeah, this... island..." she said, processing the new information.

After a while, he could feel that she had processed everything and she was relaxing onto him, her head on his chest, getting ready to sleep, but Gumball had questions of his own. "So what's different." he questioned.

She drowned for a long time before deciding she should just tell him, it won't cost her anything. "Large monsters terrorise the world in a weekly basis, and we have terrorist gods that kick our once a month." she said it like it wasn't a big deal. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"What the hell?! You just said that like it's on big deal!" Gumball yelled.

"Well there's nothing we can do, one of them is more powerful than everyone in the world, plus they are looking for a wielder of a broken Infinite Gear. So since there's no one like that, getting our butts handed to us is all we have to worry about, and I don't think being humiliated by a god is a life threatening issue." explained Mandy. That got Gumball thinking, then a huge smirk spread across his face.

"I can't believe I didn't have to do anything to be famous, among gods, no less." Gumball commented, not letting traces of fear exit his lips or be present on his face. Using her arms Mandy push her body up. She then gave him a look that demanded answers. "Well you see, when the Gears was made for the Gifts, they were made to rival each other, so if someone touched both of them, they die. The wielders of the Gears decided to stop the rivalry by shaking hands with their gauntlets, resulting in an instant elimination of the gears. It was later labelled The Infinity Broken Gear. Now I know what you are thinking. I am not afraid of some gods, I'm gonna paint the ground with the insides of them." he said the last part colder then a snow mountain in the coldest day in winter. That made Mandy scared that she just lay down on him again.

"Did you hear that you weird sicko." he suddenly said.

A full human being appeared above them, the being was a guy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a business suit. "So you could sense me." the skinny guy talked with a buffy tone. At what just transpired, Mandy fainted from shock.

"I'm good at tracking down my victims, now tell me how you wanna die." he demanded coldly.

"Oh, God no. I'm here to tell you that you were being hunted down by crazy war gods, but your girlfriend told you about it." he said. Gumball didn't give the comment much thought.

"Why are you still here then?"

"Who stepped on your balls?" asked the god.

"You do know it's weird when a many man says that, so never say that, and tell me why you haven't left!"

"I wanted to tell you, the only reason they want you dead is because, they fear your power, so if you don't want to die, just get rid of your power of destruction or your Gifts." the man said.

"Look, I'm not afraid of dying, so I'm gonna embrace this life."

"Whoa, you're insane."

* * *

 **The next day in the afternoon**

* * *

Gumball was watching comedy shows to get his mind off the crazy shit that's going on, gods want him because they fear him?! What the fuck! It's like saying, I want the black mamba because I fear it will kill me. Wrestling a black mamba because it can kill me, how ludicrous and idiotic.

The door bell rang, snapping Gumball out of his attempt to comed-ize his situation. As soon as that happened he could sense who it was. 'The fuck! I don't need this! This drama filled life has to stop before it kills me.' thought Gumball then his biological family stepped into the room.

Instead of getting up and greeting, he just looked up at them and gave a wicked grin. "Hi, Gumball... umm how are you doing?" asked the female pack leader, Nicole. She had light blue hair, sunset orange eyes, wearing a skin tight short sleeve silver shirt, that was enhancing her double D-cups breast, it had a three colour rainbow bedge on the left boob, she also had gray mini skirt that was 2 inches below her butt, leaving her gorgeous legs out for the world to see.

"You're hot." Gumball replied shameless, with the smirk growing larger. That's when a black family came in.

"What?" asked a black boy with darker brown hair, neon green eyes, orange hoodie, neon green sport shorts with white lining, neon green boots with white lining and toed.

"What's up?" Gumball said with glee, stretching the 'u'. He then pulled up a fist. The doy was unsure at first, but his fears faded seeing how friendly he was. He also made a fist, then brought their fists together into a fistbump.

"Not sure, you?" asked the boy. "Darwin Fisher."

"Gumball Watters, I'm also puzzled. Being most wanted doesn't help." he said sarcastically. Darwin took a step back.

"Wait, you're a criminal?" asked Darwin. He didn't react to the fact that he was Gumball Watters, and Gumball took that as a normal reaction, since, even as a child, Gumball was a more bad-ass version of Eminem, but he did have about 3 children rated albums, but he's sure most people wouldn't risk their children's innocence.

"He's the one who possess the power of destruction and the Broken Gear." Mandy said as she walk in the room. Everyone gasped in shock as the news got in their brains. How can someone doomed be so laid back.

"I'm holding back so many words right now, so please tell what in the fucking peace of hell is motherfucking going on?" asked Gumball as he had enough of stalling, even if most of it was his doing. Getting back to the topic, everyone took a seat and then they took a moment to pause, letting the awkward silence enter the room or the whole house.

This just made him angrier, infuriating him. "I fucking asked you a fucking question. I'm not the person you want to shit around with, SO TALK." he yelled.

Nicole's heart was racing in the moment. She was being put on the spotlight and it was melting her. Like ice-cream being put on direct sunlight. She thought that she could handle it, but no it was to big and wild to be controlled. "Y-y-you see Gumball, when you and Zach got separated. Zach is-"

"I know, I am him, that was long story short, by the way."

"Well w-w-when you got separated, I-I-I-I couldn't t-t-take care of 3 children at that t-t-time so I asked the Fishers to take care of the Christopher side of you." she barely could master the words of her story.

Okay it has just been confirmed, there is more to the story of his life, that he didn't know and, if he was lucky he would be out cold, when everything is over.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Preview;** review chapter.


	4. Reviews Chapter

**Old plot**

* * *

 **Swcurtis00 first review -** where do you come from? I want to know how a 16 year old is in grade 7.

 **Answer -** Well I'm sure some of you know I'm not American from my spelling, like "favor" being spelt "favour" "color" being "colour" and I use kilometers and liters instead of miles and gallons.

I seriously can't believe you missed the part I said he's remembering stuff from his past, but I won't lie, I laughed super hard when I rad that.

* * *

 **Swcurtis00 second review -** I'm guessing you have some short term memory loss

 **Answer -** kind of. But my story has nothing to do with it.

* * *

 **draco122 -** this is odd i will not lie but i like it and looking forward to more

 **Answer -** I'm sorry I changed the whole story if you were fascinated by the original plot.

* * *

 **Rogue-H-Dragoon -** I don't know who died,maybe penny,but I can tell that they most likely died by a sexually transmitted diseases

 **Answer -** you must really hate Penny, but I haven't displayed any information of myself hating her. I never said anything about someone dead, so where were you getting your Intel of a dead person?

* * *

 **Current plot**

* * *

 **B-Day -** Hey, I like the anime reference, aside from that, the story seems kind of rushed. I suggest that you you read your story over and make corrections. Other than that, it's good. Keep up the good work.

 **Answer -** You like it, I like you. I will not lie I rushed it, 'cause I wanted to get to the good parts, but I remembered that I needed to fill the missing bits. Also since I wrote it, when I reread the stuff, I can't recognize most of the mistakes.

* * *

 **Guest1998 -** Not bad. A bit fast though, don't you think? Also, can't wait for more.

And check grammar.

 **Answer -** Yeah, it is fast, and like I wrote, I mostly miss mistakes.

* * *

 **Anonanon-E-Mouse -** Horribly confused after reading... it seems to be out of oder, and missing bits

 **Answer -** That was the idea for chapter 1.

* * *

 **Lexboss -** Cool

 **Answer -** You're the cool one.

* * *

 **Orimura Guest first paragraph -** (Go ahead and delete my review if you can't handle constructive criticism because it won't make what I've said not true :P)

 **Answer -** No, but I would not see unrighteous statements.

 **Paragraph 2 -** This story seems to be heavily inspired by "Infinite Stratos". Basically that premise but with Gumball as the lead character.

 **Answer -** I was inspired by "Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar", english translation "Sage Machine Master Story in the Different World".

It about a boy who makes friends and 'steals hearts' of most, then all of the girls in the school, being aware of this he let the student counsel use him to be the public face of the student counsel, since all the counsel members are unknown to the public. He abilities, strength, speed and skills are maxed out to the level that he seems like a superhuman. When the threat comes he shows his true abilities as the "Sage Machine Master.".

The robots "Sacred Mechanoid" are skeleton giant partly organic robots, piloted from the chest, it uses their stamina to power it. The main character has lots of stamina as the strongest pilot can only keep it active for an hour, and the MC can keep his active for a half a year, at least. Also the pilots are 89.7% female and 2.96% male.

I made the decision to make changes as needed and come up with my own threat. So did you think my story was copying Infinite Stratos because it's a harem story that has robots and the name of the robots starts with "Infinite"?

Is infinite stratos the only mecha/harem anime you've watched?

From what you said, you are saying I'm copying I.S, do you have proof of this claim? 'Cause from your statement I'm copying a plot. Are the threats non-piloted robots? NO! Is it Gumball's long lost older sister threat? Fuckin NO! So please enlighten me to how you came to think I'm copying infinite stratos?

 **Paragraph 3 -** I mean, there's potential for an idea like that as an alternate universe or a "what if" scenario but my major criticism towards this story is that it doesn't feel like TAWOG at all.

 **Answer -** Is it because it's in anime style?

Too serious?

Not as funny? I'm trying.

I haven't used the non OCs characters? I have a plan for that.

 **Paragraph 4 -** Other than Gumball, there's barely any of the familiar TAWOG cast playing a major role. They've all been swapped out in favor of generic OCs.

 **Paragraph 5 -** Given that this is an Anime style universe why not just use the existing cast the audience is already somewhat familiar with?

 **Answer -** I guess I have one right. Like I said there's a plan, it's not like you have any idea of what will be in the next chapter.

 **Paragraph 6 -** And I could even let that slide if Gumball was interesting enough to carry the plot by himself. The story reduces Gumball to just another clueless harem Anime protagonist.

 **Answer -** When did I write Gumball as an clueless, harem, main lead, or did you just think I will stuff my story with some of the most annoying anime clichés? Fuck you asshole, fuck you.

Gumball is a scared, self-centered, ego maniac, pervert, who has trust issues, but is aware that he is loved by people, also being cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless.

 **Paragraph 7 -** There's hardly any of his usual snarky remarks and sarcasm. He's Gumball in name only.

 **Answer -** I'm trying.

 **Paragraph 8 -** Then there's the story telling. Most of it is just constant exposition. In other words events are constantly explained to us and nothing else. And it feels way too rushed.

 **Paragraph 9 -** E.g. Gumball meeting his parents again lasts for less than a couple of paragraphs. We're never told why they sold him or if they felt any regret.

 **Answer -** My writing is highly common in fanfiction so I'm not changing. As shown in the previous chapter, Nicole didn't sell Gumball, and if I had explained farther I would have had to explain she didn't do it, and I don't want that do I?

 **Paragraph 10 -** And finally, the spelling and grammar could use some work. Certain words like misspelled like "arena" being written "arina".

 **Answer -** Like I said I miss mistakes.

 **Paragraph 11 -** All in all, it's half decent attempt at a story (even if the plot is borrowed from an existing anime) but fails as a TAWOG fic because to be ashamed of its source material, and rejects it rather than embracing it.

 **Answer -** Okay, my plot is about Gumball, Darwin and the real TAWOG cast, betting creatures, then gods for the good of the free world, well for Gumball it's more of finding a good enough opponent to fight. The harem is just one of my kinks.

So what I'm saying is most of the statements are fucked up wrong.

 **To be continued**

 **Preview:** We will see another reason Gumball's Gear is called the Infinity Broken Gear, and he'll be back in school.


	5. Family and friends

**Sorry to all of you, my wonderful readers, and a special thank you to Lexboss for checking up on me, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now here's why I've been MIA. What happened is that my phone was stolen sometime after I posted my last chapter, and since I was studying out of town I couldn't get another as soon as I wanted. Anyway early December I came back to get a new phone, but also there were some backlash, I found out my lil sister doesn't have a school and is suicidal. My mum was busy looking for a new school for my sister, and starting a business.**

 **So in the last mouths I worked as my sister's therapist because hers was just making her feel worse, I found out it was my mum who made my sister act out. My mum is like Gumball, saying unnecessary mean things any chance she got, and then compere us with good girls and boys. Oh and sometimes she's just insensitive: one instance would have to be when, so it was a rainy day and my sister was getting rained on from 2 to 8, my sister didn't any transport, she relied on my father's girlfriend, and she had been in an accident that day. My father was out of the country on that day. His friends got held up, not to mention my sister didn't have phone that day and didn't know the street. Luckily for my sister, a passersby helped her call my mum around 5, my ma said she'll manage something 3 hours later my mum picked up my sister for my sis to find out they were fuckin 3 blocks away from the school, at a friend's place. And then my sister was offered a banana as the only thing to eat, while my ma and her friend had 2 boxes of pizza and a bottle of wine, and guess what? They were not even hiding it. So if my sister went to court, ma would be charged for negligence, and abuse (it caused emotional abuse). My father and her girlfriend made up for what happened, by taking her out, multiple times. But my ma, didn't seem to care. Where was I? In collage.**

 **Anyway I also helped find a school, which I did, last mouth. How does the business effect me? Well she made me the boss, I'll be honest, I don't shit about running a business, the stuff I know, I know because of TV, mostly, i didn't study in business, and I'm not gonna. I was made CEO because, since my mother would be the founder, she felt that the share holders wouldn't trust her and believe that she would take the money for herself... and I feel the same, but by making be the big boss, since we don't share the last name they won't know we are related, giving the share holders some clarity. So I had documents after documents to sign.**

 **A strange thing about making me CEO of her business is that she doesn't trust me. 90% of the statements I make, I gotta have prof or she's not gonna believe me. Have you ever proven to your parents you drink? No! Because your confession is enough or you're to scared to confess. I'm the least stressed person I know, nothing ever stresses me out, because I don't think about it, I choose not to. But a conversation with her and her stress pills aren't enough to calm me down. Lucy my sister's there and she knows when I'm stressed, because I let out a awkward laugh, other people stress eat, I stress laugh. So my sister always manages to calm me down, which I recently found, if I'm not calmed down, I'll physically abuse myself.**

 **So I had to juggle all of that in the last few months, and in the end of the day I end up exhausted, couldn't not even fit half a season of anime (6 episodes) per day, I mean I could normally be able to fit 2 sessions (12 hours) with ease, but I really believe everything is slowly getting better or I'm slowly adapting? Nha...**

* * *

 **Dining room**

* * *

Everyone had arrived and gotten something to drink and eat, by everyone I mean Anais, Lexy, Nicole, Richard, Mr and Mrs Fisher, Darwin, Gumball, Mandy, Kate, Jenni, Cara, Sara and Sofia, they were all eating snacks that were prepared by Sofia. Richard let out a sigh before he started the story.

"We don't know what happened, but one day you were spit into two personalities, both having their own body. At first it was a shock to us, but we accepted it, but at the time we had bought a house and your mother's salary didn't cover 5 people, me, Nicole, Lexy, Zach and Christopher. And when Child Support learnt that, they forced us to give one of you up for adoption or to a trusted family member. At the time your mom and me weren't close to our families, and the Fisher's were our family friends so we asked them to look after you until we got to a steady financial position." Richard said to cover Nicole from the pain of telling their part of the story. Mandy and the others were surprised at how well Gumball could take the news. Gumball himself was in the the verge of puking, but kept a great poker face.

"Ahem." Mr Fisher cleared his throat causing almost everyone to focus on him. "Well we tried our best to take care of you, even your parents came to visit from time to time, but even we had to work so we hired a nanny to take care of you when we were not around. For the two years she was working for us, she gained our trust, but the tragic day came when my wife was giving birth to Darwin, we had left you with the nanny and when we came back she was long gone with you. We tried looking for you but nothing came up. We're sorry for the pain you went through." finished Mr Fisher with a saddened tone. It seems that it was hard for him to tell the tale, well considering that they raised Gumball for 2 years, it's understandable.

They all looked at Gumball to see how he would answer. Gumball placed a hand on his mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Gumball quickly said then teleported out of there.

Few minutes later he teleported back with a water bottle. "Gumball, are you okay?" asked Mandy. She was truly worried about her brother since its been a long time since he got crowd sickness. It only happened in his first 3 major concerts, which was 2 years ago and they were easily 20k+.

Gumball was still sucking on the bottle before leaving it half full and slamming it on the table. "I'm okay." Gumball reassured, as he waved his hand at her direction. Sofia stood up and rushed into the direction of the kitchen. No one payed attention to her.

"Okay, I've taken all you've said into consideration and I am sorry mom and dad for the way I treated you and for the accusations. But don't forget I'm Zach, so I can't find it in me to forgive you for what you did to Zach, no matter how sorry you are." Gumball said sincerely. He, now, felt bad for the way he just burst into the office, badmouthed his parents and left. But they caused Zach to go berserk on Christmas.

"I-i-it's okay Gumball, we understand. But I want to know if we'd be a family again?" asked Nicole, with a voice and smile filled with hope. The attention was on Gumball again.

He let out a long sigh. "Look, I've forgiven you, but I'm a Watters now, and that's how it's going to stay. And anyway you should consider all the things that might happen if I'd come back to stay with you. What if I fall for Lexy, I mean she's smart and hot, so falling for her would be really easy. I have already fell for Mandy, someone I considered my sister for years." Gumball said, causing the Fisher's and Watterson's to look at him with shock and disgust except Lexy, who was blushing like a piece of melting metal at the compliments.

She had heard these compliments before, but from people who wanted to get into her pants, now her brother is complimenting her because he doesn't want to seize her.

Sofia came back with tea and gave it to Gumball. "Here, sir, this should help with your stomach." Sofia the white bunny said in her silent voice, then Gumball took the cup and it's saucer.

"Thanks Sofe, but you don't have to address me formally. We are friends, aren't we?" asked Gumball with a cocked eyebrow.

She quickly nodded. "Yes, yes we are." Sofia said, eagerly.

"Good, 'cause I consider us friends, and I want you to know you can address me the most comfortable way." Gumball said as he gave her a side hug. Since he was seating and she was standing, Gumball's face was smooched onto her milk makers.

Everyone who was paying attention, ignored Gumball's advances. The blue cat unmounted himself from his prey and watched enjoyably as her milk jugs readjust and bounce slightly. Again they ignored his grin, but gave him a slight glare.

Noticing Gumball's glare, Sofia blushed and went to her seat in a rush.

"I think you broke them." the timid, brown haired cat girl named Cara voiced out, trying to change the subject to a more pressing matter.

"Hey, I've hinted it in many of my songs that I'm in love with her. It's not my fault they can't take hints or listened to my songs." Gumball reflected the blame away from himself.

"Though you could have been less blunt." said the fearless, white haired cat girl named Sara.

"Kay, sheesh. I messed up, I get it. Now if everything has been discussed, I'd like to go elsewhere to think." Gumball said as he stood up and proceeded to walk away. Mandy was slightly angered at how cold Gumball seemed to deal with the situation, but she cooled down because she knows why he's doing it.

Gumball's mind has been messed up so much that he can't comprehend boundaries. Some of the examples would have to be the pantie snatching, the prank with Cara and Sara, and squeezing Tobias' head.

With the pantie fiasco, he could have chosen any piece of clothing, but he went for the most sacred pieces. With Cara and Sara, he would have gone as far as to see Sara look broken. And then with Tobias, Gumball would have crushed his skull if he didn't sense more powerful prey approaching him.

"Gumball, wait!" Lexy called out, causing Gumball to stop and look at her. "I-I want to know more about you." she said in a low voice, fully knowing what she was asking for. Gumball walked to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Lexy, you gotta understand the consequences of what you're asking." Gumball said with concern. What they were talking about wasn't something light.

Lexy started playing with her fingers. "You are our older brother and we can't only interact with you in school when you get in trouble. We need to spend more time then that." Anais said, trying to win over Gumball.

"Okay, Gumball doesn't seem to want to tell you in full, and he's not stopping me now, which means I can continue. For many years Gumball has been experimented physically and mentally on, so one of the results is that Gumball doesn't have sense of boundaries, so you can now guess how he fell in love with his sister." Mandy explained. Everyone except for Jenni, Kate and Gumball looked at Mandy with disbelief as Mandy, Jenni and Kate looked at Gumball with concern. They knew very well about talking about Gumball's life before he met the Watters was crossing a line that would send Gumball into his own trauma like state. Gumball himself was still looking at Lexy with lifeless, expressionless eyes.

Seeing this, Lexy wrapped her arms around Gumball as she came in for a hug, with her head resting his shoulder. "You had a traumatizing past, that's messing up with your present and future. The least I can is be there for you as a sister, and if anything happens, it happens." Lexy said. This was his brother, and if she just abandoned him for something he can't control, she is weak and doesn't deserve a sibling.

Anais went to the two and hugged Gumball's back. "Lexy's right, as your lil sisters, we should walk this road together, even if we're late." Anais added. The others were still stunned. The hug was broken when Gumball stood up. He then held out a hand for Lexy, and she took it, followed by Gumball pulling her up.

"If you say so. But you have been warned." said Gumball before a strange power level caused him to jolt. "Shit!" Gumball said before disappearing without another word.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the dessert**

* * *

Gumball appeared in front of a clearing in the middle of the dessert. Some miles away from him, there were 16 powerful creatures. They were 8 beasts made of pure stone, 2 minotaur, 2 weasel like creatures with black fur, 3 red humanoid dragon and what he guessed was the leader, he had purple skin and had pointy ears.

"You must be Gumball, the Overlord everyone fears, but you're just a weakling. Surrender or be killed." the leader announced.

Gumball was challenged, the team without the leader were at least 20× stronger than him and the leader himself was 80×. Gumball could win with the Power of Destruction, but he recently got it back so it's not a good idea to use it. His Boosted and Dividing Gift will give him a chance, but to possibly win he has to enable a power that's called Infinite Booster and infinite Divider, that let's him control how much of the Gift's power instead of the doubling until he's powerful enough, and Infinite Divider let's him divide the full power of anyone instead of only half every 10 seconds.

Now the problem with Infinite Booster and Divider is that it activate them, the armor has to be activated and the armor aka full form of the Gear has been cursed, if it has too much power, it will self destruct. It was made as a fail safe in case the possessor is someone evil or corrupt.

Gumball felt the energy signature of many people coming close, so he had to rap it up quickly. "Oh, so you think you are better than me, don't make me laugh!" Gumball shouted then activated the armor. " **Solar Star Dragon Ultimate shift.** " He was consumed in a mixture of navy blue plum purple flames when the flames died down his I.G armour appeared, its motorbike helmet, on the top, had 2 curved arrows that looked like cat ears, behind the ears were scythe like golden horns, covering his eyes was a square-ish hourglass shaped glasses, on the mouth was an overbite armour with golden fangs, on the back of the head it had 3 arrow shaped shell layers curved downwards, it also had 1 on the back of the neck and multiple going down to his spine.

The arms had a blue gauntlet with navy claws like fingers, on the back of the hand was round plum purple gem, held down by four claws, three on the knuckle side, one on the arm side, around the gem was a oval shaped shell with a V groove on the top and bottom, with a blunt knuckle brace covering his knuckles, on the top and sides of the lower arm were 3 large arrow shaped shells layers pointing up the arm, a shell layer was over the lower quarter of the next shell layer, cover the lower half of each shell, the arrow shaped shells on the sides were more pointed out to look like short spikes, on the bottom of the lower arm was navy blue shell layers the was seating next to each other almost touching, on the sides of the elbow was thin and long golden spikes, and the middle was a longer arrow shaped shell, the upper arm had navy blue scale pattern shells covering his upper arm. The shoulders had 3 layers of shoulder pads, which were longer than the shoulder, the upper shoulder pad was curved upwards and the middle shoulder pad was curved slightly downwards and the lower shoulder pad was curved downwards, with the point ending sharp.

His chest was covered by a chest plate armour that had a large purple gem on the middle of the chest, held by 3 claws on the top and 1 on the bottom, on the bottom of the chest plate armour, on the middle and sides had a arrow shaped claw pointing downwards, on the middle of the stomach it had 3 large arrow shaped shell layers going down his stomach with navy blue scale pattern shells covering the rest of his stomach, on his back the armour was scale pattern shells, on his shoulder blades he had a arrow shaped shell sticking out, under it he had four wings, they were bet wings 4 times longer than his arms, with the bone section of wings made of metal and the non-bone section was made of purple energy field, the palm of wings has a purple gem. His unmentionables were covered by a T shaped armour with a tail the was made of arrow shaped shells.

His legs was covered by navy blue scale pattern shells, with his feet looking like metallic reptile feet, on his knees were purple gems, on the upper middle and upper sides of the knees it had arrow shaped spikes pointing up, on the outer sides of his thighs had 3 large arrow shaped shell pointing upwards, with the last ones covering the sides of his underwear armour.

He then activated the Infinity Power. As Gumball started the chant, different magic circles appeared on the armor.

 **"I, who shall awaken**

 **Am the Blue Dragon Lord who holds the truth of the king up high**

 **Holding the principles of domination and supremacy, I shall walk the path of righteousness**

 **I dominate the 'infinite', and I guide the 'dream'**

 **I shall become Blue Dragon of Domination**

 **And I will lead you to the Path of stars, glowing in deep Blue light!"**

As he finished, the magic circles cracked, then broke like glass, with the shares fading. " **Infinite Booster, and Infinite Divider.** " the gear roared out. " **5.** " The actions Gumball took caused the team to take charge and run to Gumball, while Gumball charged up his power to 30× and launched a energy ball at them as he used his light speed and took the leader away from the battle field.

The dragons tried to put up an energy shield, but even before the energy ball hit, it changed its direction and shot up, which confused the 15 creatures. " **4.** " That was until the ball exploded into many balls that came down at them in meteor shower that was hard to dodge, which resulted in their elimination.

A safe distance away Gumball had took the leader. He had took half of the leader's power and doubled it with his own. "Y-you took out all of my pieces with one strike." Gumball charged up another energy ball. Witnessing his speed, the leader knew it was fruitless to run, that and Gumball had stunned him. The only thing his did was to put up a force field and hoped. " **3.** " Gumball fired a beam of a blue and purple swirl at the leader, the shield couldn't hold and quickly faded and the man was erased by the power of the beam. " **2.** "

Gumball than looked at the arriving peanut gallery, glad they weren't there to see or get caught in the cross fire. " **1.** "

 **BOOM**

The armor exploded with Gumball in it.

Most of the gallery gasped in shock of loosing such a powerful guy, the Watterson's were once again in pain at the loss of a family member.

Mandy, herself, wasn't fazed. Knowing her brother, he had an idea around this situation. Holding onto hope, she went into the smokescreen that was caused by the explosion, and came back with a totally fine Gumball, but his form had changed, he now had the gems on the back of his hands, on his chest, and his knees. He was also covered in scales from neck to toe, on his back were 4 dragon wings with the non bone section made out of an energy field. His headphones were gray and slowly turning to dust and disappearing. Gumball had covered himself and his clothes in an energy field.

Mandy wasn't able to see all of the transformations because of his clothes, but what she could see frightened her to the bone. She knew that a transformation like Gumball's, caused a lot of stain to the body, which causes lots of pain, but she doesn't know how much because Gumball's is the only gift that allows the user to use the transformation technique. Gumball was only conscious for few more seconds before totally passing out, followed by the transformation disappearing and Gumball to turn back to normal.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

 **In Gumball's room**

 **Lemon start**

* * *

Feeling something heavy, Gumball's eyes slowly open to the sight of Mandy on top of him, Jenni on his left, and using his arm as a pillow, and Kate on his right, who was also using his arm as a sleeping head rest. They were all naked. Feeling his morning wood pressing on something, he was able to suspect that it was pressing on Mandy's stomach and it might wake her up the unpleasant way, depending on who you ask, so Gumball tried to remove his arms, but ended up waking up the girls.

Kate and Jenni set up with their knees bent on one side, while rubbing their eyes, which mixed cute and sexy, making it more erotic, hardening his morning wood. Mandy on the other hand just set up on his stomach with her legs spread with her arms on his chest which made his already hardened wood, throb in pain at the exposed view.

She lowered her body onto Gumball, she felt happy when she felt Gumball tense up, because she knew Gumball likes his surprises and wouldn't push her away like last time. The catboy was baffled, he wasn't sure of what to do. Should he touch her? Should he hug her? These were the only thoughts in his mind, but he couldn't choose and his body wasn't moving.

She first came in for a kiss. First a pack, then she went for a second deeper one, but it was Gumball who deepened it by sliding his in her mouth, which she immediately granted, and they danced together in bliss, that was until they had to pull out for air. Pulling apart, there was a thin trace of their deed, before disappearing.

She then went in again, but this time Mandy got her mouth near his ear. "There's sometime before everyone wakes up. So me and the sisters decided to make you feel good, so what will you say?" Mandy asked seductively in his ear, sending chills down his spine. Gumball could barely make out the whole sentence, but he understood.

Gumball was not going to recline. "How do you want to start?" Gumball questioned in her ear, sending his own static work through her body. She shattered in his words. Gumball knew she was turned on by the liquid she was producing onto his stomach.

She set up and got on her knees and crawled up Gumball's body, stopping directly above his mouth. Knowing what comes next, he grabbed her B-cup jugs, then giving them a squeeze. Being in the peak of her puberty, her melons were extra sensitive, so that squeeze sent bolts of electricity through her body, inviting a moan from her lips.

The orange fox girl, Jenni, blush and pouted at how much attention Mandy was getting. She jumped as she felt a usual feeling, the feeling was caused by her peaks being fondled by her lighter orange wolf sister, Kate, who was standing behind her. "This is surprisingly fun. I see why guys like it." said the wolf girl, continuing her massages.

"Kate, Mmmm, what are-ahhh you doing? Mmmm." Jenni asked through squirms and moan. Kate had stopped massaging one of her jelly bags and her hand was traveling down Jennie's body, and toward her snatch.

"Don't worry sis, I'm just gonna make you feel good." Kate the wolf said as her hand dove in her sister's snatch and started to massage the clit and witness her sister's moans get loader.

Meanwhile with Gumball and Mandy. Gumball has been massaging Mandy's puppies and also was teasing her by licking her lips ever so slowly, enjoying the taste and reaction made by her. He then moved to her clit, massaging it with his tongue, and causing her to rock her hips back and forth with vigor. After a while he decided to stop teasing and returned his tongue to her lips, where he licked in a spiral to her entrance. Tongue penetrating her, Mandy arched her back and placed her hands on the sheets, to prevent from falling. He then continued to eat her out.

Jenni felt her folds being teased, as Kate was running her finger up and down Jennie's lips. "Wait, not ther-AHHHH!" Jennie tried to say, but Kate inserted a finger in Jennie's P-hole, causing her to scream as blood trickled down down Kate's hand. Kate was surprised that her sister hadn't broken the seal if is this easy to break, but those thoughts were tarnished by new ones that told her that Jenni might've not gone that far at exploring herself.

After giving her sister a break, Kate continued to first slowly slide her finger in and out, just to be cautious of far she can take take it.

"S-stop, please don't!" Jenni managed to say in between moans as her sister was increasing her pace with every thrust and even added a second finger. Kate then stopped massaging her breast and used that hand to massage Jennie's clit, giving her double stimulating. At this she was just a moaning mess, unable to say one latter, let alone a sentence. The room was just filled with the moans of Mandy and Jenni. After sometime of tongue work and finger work the two of them reached their climax.

"Gumball,... I'm gonna... I'm cumming!" Mandy was the one who came first as a low scream escaped her lips as spray, after spray, after spray of her liquids sprayed into Gumball's mouth, he was able to swallow most of her nectar, and the amount he couldn't consume was soaked up by the bed.

"Sis, stop... I'm going to... I need to... pee!" Jenni followed soon after, with a more powerful orgasm with its own mid low scream as her sprays coated her sister's hands and soaking the bed, but even after her release, Kate didn't stop, she continued her thrusts and clit massages which earned her a few more squirts from her sister before she stopped and let her sister collapse onto the bed, exhausted. 'So she was on board with the plan, but she doesn't even have basic hand on experience. It's a good thing I took her out.' But she found it cut that she labeled it as peeing.

Getting up from Gumball's face, she got into her experimental position, the face down, ass up doggy style. Getting on his knees, Gumball understood his job. He inched close to his prey, and grabbed her hips, he slowly pushed himself inside her. She winced at his thickness as he slowly opened her up as Gumball enjoyed the tightness, even though eating her out was more to loosen her muscles. Gumball slowly went through her hymn, feeling it rip, she shot up and covered her mouth with her hands, muffling a very loud scream. Falling back down, Kate was lying in front of her with her legs spread open.

Knowing what her friend wanted she inched closer and took a lick at her clit. Not knowing why, she continued to lick the clit, stimulating it with her tongue. She then brought her finger at Kate's entrance, rubbing against the folds to test the wetness, but mostly teas her. Sticking it in, she started thrusting in and out in a unchanging rhythm.

Watching this blessed scene for awhile, Gumball took the initiative to move in and out Mandy to see her reaction. He was thankful when, instead of pain, she moaned out of pleasure. Well, he couldn't hear her, but he didn't see or sense any uneasiness on her, which was concerning considering she was literally finger fucking eat out combo on another female. He blissfully continued his thrusts, with the next one harder and faster then the last.

After awhile of this erotic session they were all reaching their picks. Gumball was the first to call out. "Oh my, I'm cumming." he picked up more speed and force.

"Me too!" cried Mandy, before going back to tongue massage Kate as she increased her musterbation.

"Oh, this... is... so... good!" Kate said, rubbing her own tits. Moments later they all came. As Mandy's walls became tighter and tighter around his meat stick, Gumball sprayed his seed into Mandy as also came, causing their mixed juices to splash on the bed as Gumball continued to thrust in and out of her. Kate came on Mandy's hand, also getting her face and chest wet with her sweet juices. Removing him from Mandy's insides, she collapsed onto the bed, resting her face on Kate's stomach in exhaustion.

The blessed boy collapsed onto his back, just resting, that was until someone set on his crotch, just above his sausage. Looking down, he saw Jenni had came back from sleep and was mounting herself on his cock, but she was uneased, but determined. Deciding to help her, he set up and first caressed her face, forcing her to look him on the eye.

Looking up at him, Jenni saw a concerned face telling her not to worry, and everything will be fine. It also told her that it was okay if she doesn't go through with this, he would love her equally. She was touched by how concerned for her, he was. Deciding to continue, she closed her eyes and leaned in closer and closer, Gumball also closed his eyes and leaned in closer... until their lips connected. It started out as a simple kiss, and like many kisses centered around attractive love, she wrapped her arms ar, it quickly accelerated to everyone's favorite, franch kiss. As it was heating up, Jenni felt his tongue pressing on her teeth.

At first she panicked, 'cause she wasn't sure what to do. But she then got the idea to open her teeth. Entering her mouth, Gumball's tongue started dancing with hers. She found what they were doing disgusting, but equally exciting. She had a little time to think about it as Gumball grabbed her butt-cheeks and aligned his man-meat with her muffin, and slowly lowered her. As the head popped in her hole, she winced as she gasped into the kiss. Gumball was amazed at the vice grip virgina that felt like he was being rejected.

Even though how tight she was, Gumball lowered her deeper, before raising her up and lowering her an inch more. He continued to bounce her up and down, with each cycle he was an inch deeper as she moaned in his mouth, until he felt his tip on her womb at 6 inches, only 2 more inches to go.

Running out of oxygen they pulled out of the kiss, with a thin thread of saliva connecting them together, before it popped and disappeared into the air. With her arms still around Gumball's neck, she pulled herself up and down, bouncing on his meatstick like a cowgirl as Gumball helped with his thrusting. Sanding waves and waves of pleasure into both of them as Jenni was in a moaning fit, unable to utter a single word.

With his hands, still on Jennie's ass, Gumball held her up as he smashed into her pussy, his thrust getting faster as they were reaching their. Not long, Jennie's inner walls clamped down on Gumball's dick as she climaxed, letting out a low scream like moan, so a squeal. As she climaxed Gumball kept pulling out and thrusting in as her juices coated his crotch and the bed. Gumball then fully thrust into her, filling her with cum. She let out a louder scream as Gumball broke her womb with his dick and filled her up with his warm seman.

After a little while, Gumball removed himself, followed by a "Pop" as he pulled out his dick head, then followed by a small leakage of his cum from her pussy, which got him at full strength again. Placing Jenni on the side as he has fallen asleep, or pass out, Gumball felt a tag on his arm. Looking to his side, Kate was lying on her back with her legs up and knees bent.

Getting up Gumball went to her and went to give her right breast a small squeeze, causing Kate to moan. He then went down and gave her left boob a like, causing her to shutter. As he was playing with her puppies, Gumball decided to use his free hand to line up his dick at her entrance and slowly thrust into her and felt her tense up as he went in. Gumball was slightly amazed she could take him this easy, especially since this was her first time, but remembered there's that invention, most known for breaking up relationships, it was known by many names, but the most common was the dildo.

He knew taking it easy would be meaningless, so started at a medium pace, then went faster and harder with each thrust. With her milk makers, with her right, he gropes it and fit her nipple through in between his index and middle finger, and used both fingers to pinch the tit, while on her left balloon, Gumball was lightly sucking on it as he gently bit on the nipple. Awhile of this stimulation, they were getting closer and closer.

Feeling himself about to release again, Gumball increased his thrust even further, not long, Kate's walls clenched tightly on his member as she released. Followed by Gumball, who went balls beep, as he flooded her womb as she clenched the sheets, screaming her lungs. Exhausted and still sleepy, Gumball collapsed on Kate as they panted, also falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **Lemon end**

 **Later that morning**

* * *

Gumball found out that he was woken around two in the morning, but now it was 5, and Gumball was walking in the sacred temple for artificial Gears. On the wall were hundreds of Gears on the wall, in crystal. They were a large variety, ranging from pieces of armor to to hand weapons.

As Gumball was walking through the cave, he was tracing his hand on the wall and crystals. "Which one to choose?" he asked himself.

As to answer himself, the purple gem appeared the back of his hand, with a tattoo of a dragon fire breathing at the Gem, on his arm. " **You can't choose it, it must choose you if you want it to work with your full potential.** " the tattoo and gem then disappeared.

Gum said sarcastically. "Oh, thanks, that's really..." Gumball felt vibration as he passed a crystal. Stepping back, and looking at the crystal he previously touched, and still touching. Inside, there was a white sword handle that was shaking. "helpful. Let's see if what you said was true." Gumball challenged as he reached in the now liquefying crystal wall. Touching the sword handle, it glowed.

When the light died down, Gumball had white and slimmer version of his gauntlets on both arms. "Hello Mr Chris." said a familiar voice. The gauntlets then turned navy blue.

"Hi Jaun." Gumball replied with a smile. "How have you been?"

* * *

 **Later that day**

* * *

The crew was in the sitting room chatting. Gumball stood up to leave, but Sara commented on the earlier events. "Y'know, I didn't think Gumball was religious." Sara was wearing a yellow short sleeve v-neck pencil dress that ended on her knees, complete with black high hills that matched her black purse that had diamonds decorating the exterior.

"Yeah, with all that has happened in his life, I thought he didn't believe in God." Sofia commented. She was wearing a ice blue sleeveless, around then neck straps ball gown, tear drop earrings, and black pumps.

As they all know now, Gumball has a different view of God, as other people believe he's controlling everything, some believe he watches over use and intervene if necessary, Gumball believes that God is just watching everything.

Gumball himself was wearing a silver shirt, over it was a navy blue suit vest, matching suit and pants with a black tie and shoes.

"I'm more interested to know why you keep wearing headphones." Cara pointed out. This has been eating out on her. At first she thought he wore them to look cool but she doubted it when she saw how much he wears them. Cara was like Sofia, wearing a pink sleeves, u-neck ball gown, with a crystal embedded white belt and white pumps.

"Well I have hearing damage, so this Gear act as my own ears." Gumball answered. It also didn't hurt that they were flexible, so his ears can still move with each emotion.

"So are they separate from the battle Gear?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Gumball said calmly.

"Okay, I knew your Gift was powerful, but I didn't think you could defeat a god!" Kate exclaimed.

"Well, technically they weren't gods they received a god's blessing." he explained before he turned around to leave. Mandy wanted to stop him, but Sofia bet her to the punch.

"Gumball, wait." Sofia called out as she stood up. Gumball turned around to see what was the meter, but saw her looking down. Thinking it was something serious, Gumball went to her, and stood in front of her, looking down on her. After a short while, she looked up at him. "What do you think of me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

'What, I can't believe she's asked me this!' Gumball thought, knowing where this question was aimed at. "Okay, let's start with your looks. You have an amazing rack." with that she started to look down, but Gumball raised her face. In a second Gumball through her arms around her neck then wrapped his arms around her waist. And an orb covered them.

"For real, this time, let's start with your looks and feels. You have a very cute face, your eyes are gorgeous, and let's not forget your cute small nose. I've also found that I find bunny ear and tail cute, but your unique white fur makes it easy more adorable. And going down," suddenly a magic circle wash on her and she was naked and she chose not to move, she guessed Gumball was testing her and she was going to stay firm for her answers, she really wanted to know if guys only think about her looks and nothing more. That though didn't stop the blush.

"Before going down, I must say something about your adorable blush, aww, it just touches my heart. Okay, now going down." Gumball unwrapped his arms from her waist and she did the same thing. Gumball started to move around her as she placed her arm on her sides. "You have great hourglass figure, nothing too big, nothing too small." Gumball, being behind her, he reached his arms to her front and started to fondle her breasts. As expected, she moaned. "As I expected, you also have a cute moan. Your breast are large, but surprisingly firm, and have a great slope shaping." Gumball moved his hands to her tits and started playing with them.

"Now is a good place to stop me." Gumball stated, but she stayed quiet, except for the moaning, so he continued, paralyzing her in the process. "Your tits have a great feel to them." Gumball then moved down her stomach. "You also have a well built toned stomach." but Gumball didn't stop going down.

"Wait, stop!" she yelled but it was too late as Gumball slid his finger in her wet folds, before sliding his finger in her, causing her to moan louder as her walls clench around his finger, nevertheless Gumball continued thrust his finger in and out of her as he used his thumb to stimulate her clit. She let out a louder moan, her walls becoming less tight over time.

Gumball moved his hand from her coconut to her ass and gave it a squeeze. "It's nice, round and the level of firmness." Gumball said, then gave the ass check a spank, and like the song goes, it bounce back, as she gave a louder moan for a moment. By this time she was enjoying the fingering and was moaning like a panting dog. "And your legs, just stunning, I mean, you're thick in all the right ways." he commented on her legs.

It was soon when she reached her climax, her walls clenched on his finger as he went faster, and also giving her control back, so at her peak, she thrust her hips forward as her back bent backwards, with her juices spraying Gumball's hand and the bubble floor.

Gumball was still fingering her with speed as squirt after squirt after squirt after squirt after squirt washed through her body, leaving her tired as she collapsed on him.

Removing his hand from her pussy, he brought it up to his face and licked his whole hand clean. "Mmmm, more sourly than I thought, but still quite good."

"And now let's move to your personality, at first you showed that you were shy and untrusting, but you trusted me very quickly, which means that was a facade, and the personalities I saw in you was that you are caring, shy, and quite, but I just recently witnessed your broad determination. It was crazy high, especially for someone like you." Gumball commented on her personality, with usual calm in his tone.

"And now for your skills, I have to say, your imagination is great, I mean your story is wonderful, but outside of that I've only seen your skills around the house and they are good, not great, but good enough." Gumball said as he watched Sofia fight to stay awake, as her eyes repeatedly flattered open and closed.

To the people watching from outside, they were waiting to see what would happen. But to their displeasure the bubble raised up and disappeared.

* * *

 **Some time later**

* * *

Gumball had his headphones plugged in a monitor, overseeing a new song he just made. Mandy came in the studio. Sensing her approach, Gumball paused the track and looked at her direction. "Hey, Gumball, what did you do to Sofia? She just told us everything went well and even better then she hoped." Mandy explained.

'So she didn't tell, I wonder why?' "Well seeing she didn't tell you, I don't see why I should. But don't worry, I didn't fuck her." Gumball said in a cocky way as a sly smirk dawned his face.

Mandy blushed at his comment. "W-w-what, I wasn't suggesting that." Mandy stuttered in the start.

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, are you sure? jealousy isn't a good thing." Gumball said, still in a cocky tone.

Her face was becoming redder. "No, I'm not jealous, I was just curious! But, ahem, I was just calling you to bed?" Mandy tried to change the subject, but her blush was still present.

"I'll be sleeping with Sofia tonight, don't be jealous." he said it in a dramatic way, which caused Mandy to blow her gasket.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" she yelled out in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, there is a cure, I'll make sure to never make you jealous ever again." Gumball milked his situation.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Sofia had just finished washing her teeth and was walking to her room, when she saw Gumball lying on her bed. She let out a gasp before going to the intruder. "Sir Gumball, what are you doing in my bed?" Sofia asked softly. She was wearing bunny pj's.

"Well I wanted to apologise for what I did to you, and then I got the idea of sleeping with you." Gumball explained.

Satisfied with his answer, she got into the bed and laid with her side, facing Gumball with some distance. "You don't have to apologize, I understand what you are going through, and I also believe that people deserve a second chance."

'So, she's a pushover, well as her master and friend, I guess it's my duty to take advantage of this, and protect her from others, but mostly take advantage.' thought Gumball as he reached out to her and grabbed her side, using it to pull her. He managed to pull her directly on top of himself, laying her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. She knew it would pointless to fight so she just went with it, while hoping it won't turn up like it did this afternoon.

"Well, just remember that I have really bad sleeping positions." Sofia warned.

"I'll manage. Gumball simply said. Silence falling in the room, it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Gumball woke up to Sofia's crotch area below his face, looking at how her legs were positioned, Gumball thought they were in the 69 position.

Tapping her back slightly, to wake her up, ended up with her seating up because she thought someone was calling her. Of course that action ended with her shoving her pussy in Gumball's mouth. This caused Sofia to gasp and moan. With his breathing suddenly stopped, Gumball started to panic as he waved his hands, trying to grab something, and ended up grabbing her boobs and squeezed. Getting a louder moan from her.

Looking down at how was grabbing her, she realized their position and immediately kneeled up, allowing him to breath, he then let go of her breasts. With a huge blush on her face. "S-s-sir Gumball, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!" she said apologetically. She then crawled to his side.

Gumball set up while coughing a little bit. A grin formed on his face. "At least now I know why you didn't tell the others of what I did to you, you really enjoyed it and you want seconds!" Gumball proclaimed.

"What?"

"Admit it." Gumball ordered.

"Well, I might have... found it... um you know..." Sofia said quieter then normal.

"Sorry, but I can't hear you." Gumball joyfully milked the situation.

"I... uh found it... enjoyable." she finally said it. Gumball then unzipped her suit and reached his hand in her suit and slid it down to her pussy.

"Y'know you only have to ask, and also, you should be more bold."

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

The bell had just rang and Gumball was walking to the office, when a familiar voice called out to him. "Yo, Gumball, hold up, will you?"

Gumball stopped and turned around to see Cassandra. "Oh, hi Kass." Gumball greeted as Cassandra stopped in front of him and gave him a fist bump.

"So, I um, heard your new track and I thought I could walk you around as a small thanks for the track. I didn't think we made a solid connection when we first met, and I didn't think you would make a song about it." Cassandra pointed out.

"Well as embarrassing as it sounds, but you were the first school friend I have had or someone I considered my friend." Gumball explained.

That statement made Cassandra feel awkward. "Look man, there are a bunch of people who get home schooled, so don't sweat it, okay?"

"Okay, let's go." Gumball just turned around and wrapped his arm her waist and brought her hip to hip with him.

"Hey man, you know I don't swing that way, and anyway, since it's known you're engaged, everyone is on high alert, so I don't want to be labeled your mistress." Cassandra complained.

Deciding play his cards right, a grin formed on his face. "Don't worry, you'd be my second wife." Gumball said.

"ME BE YOUR SECOND WIFE?!" she yelled.

"YES I DO!" Gumball yelled back.

"WHAT!" Cassandra yelled.

"Is it true, is he already choosing his next wife?"

"Nha man, she chose him."

"Whyyyyyy meeeeee!" Cassandra exclaimed.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Preview: Yeah, not much has been planned out for the next chapter, Gumball is gonna join the SB, and it's gonna be used as a filler for the original tawog characters.**


	6. Becoming siblings

**Okay this chapter is a thank you to the readers, especially LB, but unlucky it's uneventful.**

 **Didn't think my story would pass 30 followers, but I'm at 52 and I'm feeling good about my self.**

* * *

 **School**

* * *

The bell rang for brake, and all of the students packed their bags and made their way to the door. As Cassandra left the classroom, Gumball was close behind. "Are you trying to sneak behind me?" Cassandra asked as she looked at him. He quickly closed the gap in between them, and placed a arm around her shoulder.

"Of course not, why would I?" even before she could answer, he got to her ear. "Now I heard you've got some juicy pics, is it true? If so can you get me some?" he asked with interest in his voice.

"I might have, but I don't have them with me, they're at home." she said with a smirk on her face as she shook her head.

Gumball perked up at Cassandra's response. "Meeting your parents already, aren't we moving too fast with our relationship?" he joked.

"Stop joking about that!" she cried out. Gumball had cleared the rumour about them being married, but he's been making repetitive jokes like this.

Soon after an announcement rang through the intercom. "Gumball Watters, please come to the student council office. Gumball Watters, please come to the student council office. Thank you." a woman said through the intercom.

"What did I do to be so popular with the student council?" Gumball asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Who knows, but you should see what they want." Cassandra commented, she was hoping she could at least have a few minutes of peace.

"And you're coming with me." Gumball added as he dragged her along, to her misfortune.

"Guys can't make me cum." she tried a crack at the dirty jokes, but it backfired. Just to have some fun he thought to see if her statement is true, but also to embarrass her further.

Gumball lowered his hand and grabbed one of her boobs and gave it a squeeze, causing her to moan. "You sure?" he asked. Cassandra was more worried about people that would see the scene, but luckily for her, she wasn't moaning loud enough and Gumball didn't make it obvious he was groping a breast of a female student.

"It was just a joke!" she fired. She knew she couldn't deal with Gumball and his unusual nature. It made her think about her parents and how they would enjoy his company, mostly at her expense, but she hoped it wouldn't have to come to that and her parents would behave or she would have to intervene. But for her sanity they wouldn't embarrass her with a guest over... She hadn't thought about it yet, but Gumball would be the first guy in a long time to visit her, her parents will destroy her non-existent reputation.

"Touché." Gumball said to spite her more. For him this has been memorable, and having fun with a lesbian wasn't something that happens every day, so he was going to seize it for all it's worth. But he still wondered why the student council would want with him. He was strongly believed his sisters had something to do with it.

Reaching the student council office, she asked the million dollar questions. "So, can I do now, or do you want to keep me by your side?" well it would be pointless to keep her with him, so like a wild animal, she has to be set free.

"Guess you can go free." Gumball said as he unwrapped his arm from her shoulders, and she walked away.

After watching Cassandra walk away, he knocked on the door, and immediately, someone told him to come in, opening the door he found himself entering a office instead of the meeting room he was in the first time. In the room was a varnished wooden desk with a large comfy chair on the other side of deck, where Carrie, the student council president was seated, and on his side were wooden chair, probably uncomfortable.

He walked to the desk "Yes, Pres." he argued her to begin as he would rather do something else other then being stuck in a office all brake. Although what he wouldn't be eating, but he would be enjoying the misery of a curtain girl, it wouldn't be practical, but enjoyable.

"Please take a seat." there is something she wants from him and he knew it, but sitting on the wooden chair wasn't something he would do involuntary. He rather take a plank with thorns to the butt, other then seating on extremely frail and damaged chairs, those things just scream punishment and trap. If anyone fell for the trap, mercy to them and may their punishment be as swift as possible.

"I personally prefer standing." he said, not wanting to be the victim of whoever planted those traps.

"Whatever floats your boat." she said in her usual expressionless tone. "Well let's cut to the chase. Lexy and Anais Watterson have chosen you to be a new member, they say that your power will help us in purifying the school." Carrie briefed him. Gumball was kind of disappointed that they only wanted him because of his power.

"So, you want me to join because of my power, aren't you powerful enough to do your 'purification'?" Gumball asked as he looked at the trap right next to him. Ever since he merged with Zach, he had gotten his memories and most of them are of him lip locking a lot of women and girls, and Carrie was one of them.

"Even though we have enough strength by our side, it wouldn't be a problem to have more power behind us, but we also can't have someone like you running around unsupervised." she immediately regretted the last part, hoping it would not scare him off. Gumball was dumbfounded at her answer and at the sheer balls on her.

"So you basically went to keep tabs on me and control me?" Gumball asked. He really wanted to bring up Zach, but he knew to wait, but not for too long. As the saying goes, 'good things come to those who wait.' But there's also the saying 'those who wait for too long, the good things will pass them by.'.

"Well, we do want to monitor you, but we are not willing to control you, we just want to keep the other people safe from your uncontrollable nature." Carrie said, seeing it was fruitless to keep information from the person they wanted. In movies, cartoons and real life, it has always ended badly, so why would it be different now, especially with him of all people. Ting ting ting, it was the moment he was waiting for.

"So you know my secrets, and that I'm Zach, partly. Oh Carrie, how I have missed your, soft cold, gentle lip-" Gumball was cut off when Carrie jumped on him.

"So it is true?!" She had a big, worn smile and teary eyes replaced her normally expressionless face.

"Yeah and you know my answer." he said then gave her a kiss that quickly went fearsome with Carrie already using tongue as she poked at his teeth, and he granted her permission, opening his mouth, Carrie slid her tongue in, letting their tongues dance in harmony. The heat getting the better of both of them, Gumball set her on the desk then he continued to take off her blazer and was about to sink his fingers in her shirt when...

"Ahem." someone cleared throat, causing the two to stop and look at where the disturbance came from, to see the whole student council.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked with sarcasm. He had sensed them even before he came in, but he didn't care what they saw, and he really wanted to make them uncomfortable, just to see how long they will stay hidden, and to see their expressions. But it soon proved boring as his predictions were right, and they were blushing, except for the former bullies.

"If you knew we were here, why did you continue... whatever you were doing?" asked Anais as a blush of almost witnessing her brother having sex was adorned on her whole face. She had seen her brother naked and even with his rod hard, Zach used to sleep naked, so when she went to her brother's room to wake him up, he usually had morning wood, or there were those rare moments where he would have a wet dream, then there would be a white, but mostly transparent liquid dripping from the tip of his morning wood.

He didn't cover himself mostly as a middle finger to Anais because of how bratty she is and how she sees herself better than others. But his plan backfired when she wanted to touch, to feel it, but luckily for them, Zach woke up and stopped her as she was about to touch it, by grabbing her arm, but unluckily for him Nicole stepped in the room and saw her own version of the scene, which was Zach grabbing Anais' arm, forcing her to touch his man meat.

Like any mother, she got into a argument with Zach that became very physical, but she didn't listen to his excuses and grounded to the attic for until further notice. Even though he felt wronged, Zach still did as he was told since it would be a death wish to go against his mother. Thankfully before Nicole could call a doctor, Anais explained to her mother what really happened. Realizing her mistake, Nicole tried to apologise to him, but found he had been gone after his anger triggered the Infinite Gear berserker mode which made him go wild with power.

"Hey, if you get off from watching other people having sex, or wanna learn a thing or two about sex Ed, who am I to stop you?" replied Gumball, trying to spite any one he could. If he could get an unexpected reaction, that would make everything alot more interesting and maybe more enjoyable.

"If we wanted to watch porn, we could have just looked it up on line!" Jamie joined this rant they were having. Zach had also marked her a few times, she was one of those people who seem rough, but once you go rough with her, she's just submissive. Zach really wanted to know how freaky she would be in bed, and now Gumball wants to.

"Hey, in many occasions, real experience is better then just looking through a screen, especially when we are talking about sex. There are real reactions and there are fake reactions and let's not forget about those shitty fake reactions. I'm just saying but isn't it bet-"

"SHUT UP!" Carmen yelled, cutting off Gumball. "I thought we were here to test if he can be a student council member, so how did we start talking about sex?" she said with pride in her voice. Oh yes, the hot headed, thorny bitch of a girl, Carmen. Gumball was glad that she spoke up, and now he will take slight revenge.

Gumball took out glasses, notebook, and a pen, and wrote something in it. "So, is there problem in paradise?" Gumball asked, hoping to catch her off guard. Sweet, sweet revenge was coming and he was going to serve it, serve it cold.

"Wha-no-it's non of your business! You should mind your own business more often, then maybe people will enjoy your company more." she yelled in frustration at his words. Over the years, Gumball has discovered one of the ways to get into a social justice worrier is through the chest or down there. Gumball just wrote something down. He then eyed her, scanning her as a perverted chuckle escaped from his lips.

He then wrote on the notebook again. "Interesting." he said while writing. "Well Mis Kliss, please tell me what ruined your relationship? Was it your flat chest and small butt, the bad side of your personality, how cheesy your relationship physics was, how cheesy you both were together, his overly positive personality, how cheesy he was, he's not good at pleasing, or is it your thorny bush will pop him when he puts it in?" Gumball asked with a sly smile on his face, he knew he had won or at least directed her mind from any useless criticism. What surprised him the most was how they let him say all of these things without giving him a warning or punishing him, well they do know his secret that he can't be controlled, so maybe they really want him to join, and any restraint might ruin that. When that possibility popped into Gumball's mide, he thought might be ridiculous, but possible.

Being humiliated, she activated her Infinite Gear, a green aura circled her, and when it died down, an armor different from Gumball's. motorbike helmet, on the top, is seemed to cover her hair, and it had sheep horns like armor to cover her buns, and the horns was made of thorns, covering her eyes were B-shaped glasses, on the mouth was an angry overbite armour, on the back of the head it had an arrow shaped shell layer curved downwards for some of her hair to fly free, it also had multiple arrow shaped shells going down to her spine.

The arms had a blue gauntlet with green claws like fingers, on the back of the hand was oval hot pink gem, held down by four spikes that came to the center of the gem, one on the knuckle side, one on the arm side, and one each on the right and left, with long spikes covering her knuckles, on the top and sides of the lower arm a single piece of armour covered with lots of thorns that were pointing upwards, on the bottom of the lower arm was dark green shell layers that were seating next to each other almost touching, on the sides of the elbow was thin and long white spikes, and the middle was a longer arrow shaped shell, the upper arm had dark green crack like pattern shells covering her upper arm. The shoulders had a layer of a shoulder pad, which were longer than the shoulder, the shoulder pad was curved downwards, then upwards, with the point ending sharp.

Her chest was covered by a chest plate armour that had a large hot pink gem on the middle of the chest, held by 4 spikes that came to the center of the gem, one was on top, another was on the bottom, and one each on the right and left of the chest plate armour, on the middle of the stomach it had 3 large arrow shaped shell layers going down her stomach with dark green crack like pattern shells covering the rest of her stomach, on her back the armour has small thorns as flexible shells, on her shoulder blades she had a arrow shaped shell sticking out, under it she had rocket boosters. Her waist was covered by a skirt armor made of thorns.

Her legs was covered by dark green crack like pattern shells, with her feet looking like metallic boots with circuits, on her knees were hot pink gems, on the upper middle and upper sides of the knees it had arrow shaped spikes pointing up, on the outer sides of her thighs were plated with thorns.

The amour didn't even try to give her curve, it just enhanced her rectangle figure. Thorns covered the gauntlets. " **Panatrat.** " the Infinite Gear roared as she launched to punch him.

With a big smile on his face, he knew he achieved his goal, but now he had to dodge the punch, and it's not because of the spikes, no, it was because the move Panatrat is used to panatrat through unbreakable barriers, so imagine what power that gives a punch with spikes.

Before she could reach, Gumball activated the gauntlets. His arms were covered by a blue gauntlet with navy claws like fingers, on the back of the hand was round plum purple gem, held down by four claws, three on the knuckle side, one on the arm side, around the gem was a oval shaped shell with a V groove on the top and bottom, with a blunt knuckle brace covering his knuckles, on the top and sides of the lower arm were 3 large arrow shaped shells layers pointing up the arm, a shell layer was over the lower quarter of the next shell layer, cover the lower half of each shell, the arrow shaped shells on the sides were more pointed out to look like short spikes, on the bottom of the lower arm was navy blue shell layers the was seating next to each other almost touching, on the sides of the elbow was thin and long golden spikes, and the middle was a longer arrow shaped shell.

"You know, just because you are little in some areas, and thorny in some, doesn't mean you aren't cute, 'cause you really are!" he said as he grabbed her arm, forced her to the ground, bent her arm backwards, his gauntlets then glowed for a moment, paused a little as he focused energy to his hand, making his own version of Panatrat and punched her in the back, forcing her out of her transformation, also ending his comment. He then picked her up since she also suffered damage. She retried to summon a gauntlet, but...

A bone chilling energy signature rose in the room, and it came from Carrie. "Okay, everyone calm down before I make you." Carrie threatened as this was getting more intense then they expected, and also after Carmen pounced, the rest where ready to go, so she needed to calm things down as fast as possible. "Gumball we need to know if we have you on board?"

Well with all that's going on, he'll need as much help as he can get, if those people who came for him were that strong, then he can't fight alone. "Let me see." Gumball raised his power level near his max, making everyone in there tremble, he then dropped it. "Yes I'm in." he said as he watched them almost piss themselves. Minutes later they finally gathered their bearings, but still slightly shivering.

"Can I please talk with Gumball, privately." Anais said it rather calmy. That surprised a few, as they didn't expect her to recover quicker then they expected. She was just a kid, so expectations were not that big on her, she was very smart for her age, but not much more was expected from her. They guessed she was growing stronger than they realized.

"Oh... Kay..." Carrie replied, knowing what she wanted to talk about. The first time she hard what really happened to Zach, she immediately felt pity for him and rage at how she dealt with the situation, even if he may have been guilty, how she dealt with it would have been overkill. Carrie then took the injured Carmen from Gumball and they all left, leaving the two siblings.

As they were leaving Gumball went to seat on Carrie's chair and waited until moments after they closed the door. "So, what does my little sister want with me?" Gumball asked, although he has some assumptions, he was missing brake, so he rather mess with other people to amuse himself. She set in front of him, on the desk, with her legs slightly open, not seductive but uncaring way. She had a sad expression as her ears were drooped backwards.

"Look Gumball, I've been thinking about what you said. You said you aren't going to forgive mom no matter how sorry she is for what she did to you, but you only said that you are worried that you might fall in love with Lexy. So I was wondering if you hate me also for that day, and if you won't forgive her and me if we show you how sorry we are then there's something else we can do for you to forgive us." Anais explained what she came up with what she knew. Gumball liked what she was coming up with until she said the last sentence when he understood how she thinks.

"How can I put this?" Gumball asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't hate you, but my feelings towards you aren't the same as Lexy, and Christmas has nothing to do with how I feel about you." Gumball explained, lightening up her mood as her ears porked up slightly.

"Anais you are cute and you are even smarter than Lexy, but your personality is not so impressive, it's actually repetitive. I don't know if you only treat me like this, but every chance you get you insult me left and right, we used to get into arguments, and even when you are wrong you still hold the impression that you are better then everyone else. And you're just feeding into the idea that cute girls are total brat." Gumball explained, causing her mood to drop again.

"Oh, please forgive me?! I was just-just jealous of you, Darwin and Lexy. All of you always seem to have fun without me, and you're even closer to Darwin, your friend then you are to your own sister, and when I saw that you guys were having fun just by insulting each other, so I thought if I insulted you guys I'd be closer to you, but I guess I messed it up." she explained, causing Gumball to sigh as he set back on the seat. If Gumball had a dollar for every time he saw and heard that the mean girl approach did not work, he'd probably have about more than 5× his riches. (Yes I've brought it back to dollar, it just works a lot simpler for me, but it's only this once. I'm tired and my mind can't process how I converted it, when I think about it I get confused, forgive me.)

Being popular sometimes means listening and to his surprise, most people he has met are into the mean girl and some have even tried it, but it didn't work. She is the most hated by anyone who watches anime and movies, even though they'll still want her to be with the M.C. It doesn't work in other media, so why would it work in real life.

Anais hopped down and set on his legs and then pulled herself forward, causing her skirt to rise up, giving Gumball, who was looking at her to see what she was doing, a very nice view especially since her panties was giving a wagy, it was also a virginia wagy. "You like giving me eye candy, don't you?" Gumball said as he picked her up like a baby on her underarms and placed on the ground, where she mixed her panties, with a huge red face.

"I... I... I..." Anais couldn't think of anything to say, as she repeatedly playfully punched him as he chuckled, he then teped on his lep.

Anais climbed back onto Gumball's lep to feel his hard meat, causing her to gasp as it poked her cupcake. To distract her and his dick from what she set on, he immediately spoke up. "As your brother I need to tell you something quite important." he said in a quit serious tone that really grabbed her attention. "The mean girl doesn't attract any boys, it actually repels. It's like the clumsy girl is not really cute in the real world. And me and Darwin" "Darwin and I" "are guys, best friends, being rough is our thing, girls can be rough like Jamie or Tina, but they are normally rough, they know how to play it cool, so they use their attractive fixtures, but to be rough with a guy you like because you like them will freak them out, because people are mostly stereotypical and when you stray to much from the stereotypes, it gets ugly. Even Tomboys have female stereotypical traits." Gumball said, with a little interrupted from Anais.

She looked up into his eyes. "So, Gumball, can our relationship change or will it stay the way it is?"asked Anais with hope in her eyes. She was really hopeful to see if she will be able to connect with a sibling that doesn't have to do with learning.

"Well Mis Watterson, that depends on you, you've already late for class, how long are you going to help me?" Gumball asked as he got closer to Anais, as a huge smile spread across her face. They were only inches apart, their nose were almost touching.

She got redder and looked down at she clenched his blazer in her fist. "Gumball, sorry for trying to touch your penis, I knew it was wrong since, but I couldn't control myself because of, you know, it was my first time and I was too sexual attracted to it. I know you said you don't blame me for what happened that day, but it haunts me almost every night. I have a nightmare about that day, I'm always unable to do anything as I watch mom beat you. I am very sorry! I want you to punish, to take revenge on me, because If I hadn't tried to touch it then you wouldn't have suffered!" she said as tears fell down from her face to his t-shirt.

Gumball squeezed her into a hug, stopping her crying for a moment before she continued. Gumball then kissed her on the head. "Anais, I forgive you. I really don't blame you. I love you Anais, you are my sister, which means you'll always be in my heart. I don't blame you because you were just a moody girl in her first periods, who happened to be extremely horny. Okay, words I never thought I'd use together in a sentence. But please stop crying!" Gumball lifted her chin and whipped her tears with his thumb. "Or else I'll have to punish you?" Gumball said then picked her up and placed her on his lap, by her stomach.

He then lifted up her skirt. "Wha-what are you doing?" she asked in surprise as watched Gumball take off her panties. Looking at what was going to happen, fear filled her face. She wasn't a fan of spankings, especially onse given by her mother, especially when she would strip her down or us a weapon.

Gumball grabbed her chin and faced her head forward. "Now, now, no looking. I'm going spank you eleven times for all the years I suffered under you." Gumball said as he caressed her bottom, increasing her fear, but enlighting a tingling feeling.

He wound back his hand. "11." he said as he striked, sending pain and more of that tingling feeling. She could already feel that Gumball used a lot less force in his strike, then their mother. He wound back again. "10." he striked again, sending the pain and mysterious feeling. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5." she could feel a liquid going down her legs, it was then that she realized the mysterious feeling has been arousal.

"Gumball, please, stop. I'm not feeling good." she said trying not to grow their relationship from awkward moments like this.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away from your punishment, that you asked for. 4." he striked sending into a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Gumball pl-" "3." "please I'm-" "2." "Aahhh." she let out a silent moan. "1." Gumball gave her a final spank causing her tense up as she came.

Gumball finally noticed this. "Oh, so this the reason you wanted me to stop." Gumball said, then she quickly stood up.

"Ple-please don't look." she said in fear, unknowing what his response is going to be. He was a psychopath and he doesn't listen to something he doesn't want to hear. Ironically he was just like this even before the craziness.

Look up, Gumball cast a magic spell that cleaned her up and got rid of the smell of sex. "Of course." he said then Anais pulled up her panties as she hoped he heard her request, and to her luck he wasn't looking at her.

As Gumball was relaxing on his chair, he felt Anais press her body onto him and wrapped her arms around him as she gave him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you big brother. And thank you." Anais said.

Gumball had wanted to joke about what happened that day, but seeing how it screwed with her, he bit his tongue. He hugged her back. "Love you too, sis." he replied, then kissed her cheek. Tears fell as she realized just how deep she had missed and loved him.

Feeling her tremble, he spoke up. "Hey, hey. I thought we were done with the crying." he pointed out, since seeing, hearing or feeling cry was really breaking his heart. He didn't want her to feel pain, and just thinking how his family must have went through, not knowing if his alive or well, it broke him, but he was trying to bottle it in.

"Sorry, I just realized how much I really missed. It hurts, it hurts so bad. And you are back now, and you are very different, almost unrecognizable, but not in a bad way. It just-it still hurts!" Anais explained, then the room returned to quiet, except for her silent sobbing as he rubbed her back.

After awhile. "How about mom?" asked Anais after sniffing. Gumball tensed up for a moment as memory popped into his mind.

"Me and Nicole will not have a good relationship, because of her choices, and it's not only Christmas. She favors you above all of us and she doesn't seem to be afraid to show it. What I mean is that she mostly shuts down me and Lexy's accomplishments in favour of yours, not to mention you can spit insults at me, but as soon I throw an insult at you and she hears, I'm in shit. At first I didn't mind, but then it bugged me, but I just tried to live with it, but I recently couldn't take it, and I was still willing to forgive her if she changed, but like always, she didn't listen to me and now it's too late." Gumball explained.

"Don't you think you'll be able to forgive her overtime?" asked Anais,. Hoping the family can be full again and there won't be bad blood.

"To be honest, I don't think so, but only time will tell." Gumball answered.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


	7. Misdirected

**Sorry for the long update, I was busy with applying for college, and now things are going smoothly, but I won't update next month. Why? I'm thinking of working on 4 stories, so I'm gonna do to 2 a month.**

* * *

 **At Cassandra's**

* * *

Gumball got out his car, as Cassandra got out of the passenger side. Usually she would have her mother pick her up, but she told her mother that she's coming home with a friend and didn't need to be picked up. Her mom then asked her if she'll bring her friend over?, and who this friend is?, and if it's a she or a he?. That was when she decided to end the call. But now she was here and she had to get herself ready for the humiliation.

Gumball closed the door and looked the car, and waited for her to get around the car. She closed the door and walked around the car to meet Gumball on the other side of the car, and the first thing she noticed was Gumball's sly grin. Spending the time she had with the blue cat, she knew what he may be planning. "Please do me a favor and behave." she tried to resolve the issue before it got started. She had heard that he was stubborn, so the tiger girl hoped he would do as she asked.

"Of course, my lady, I shall be a gentleman as requested." Gumball said in a allegiant tone. "Would my lady mind escorting me to the door?" he asked in the same tone. She knew that the fastest way to get this over with is if she complied.

"Of course, why not." she said in an allegiant tone as she got closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked to the door without any fuss.

When they reached the door, Cassandra knocked on the door. "Coming." a womanly voice said from inside the house. Cassandra did some breathing exercises to really get herself ready. Right beside her was a guy that likes to play mind games with her, and on the other side of the door is the same thing, only the person from inside knows her way better.

It wasn't long before the door was opened revealing a cheetah woman who had her hair in a braided pony tail, yellow eyes, and was wearing an black t-shirt holding her B-cup breasts, with a brown coat over it, black high waisted pencil skirt hooked on her round ass, and light brown boots.

She was pleasantly surprised seeing her daughter with a guy, in a position like that. "Mom, this is my classmate and friend, Gumball Watters. Gumball this is my mom, Kai." Cassandra announced. Gumball was confused at first about the mother and daughter, one being a cheetah and the other being a tiger, then he just figured that she must have taken from her father.

Gumball reached out his hand and Kai did the same, resulting in a hand shake. "Nice to meet you Gumball, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" Kai asked with glee in her eyes and tone. She was glad to see her baby girl was making friends with guys. Don't get her wrong, she supported her child being a lesbian, but it worried her that her child didn't even make guy friends.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Livi. I'm doing good, you?" asked Gumball.

"Good, very good." she said with a big smile.

"So, is Mr Livi at work or..." Gumball trailed off. Kai's smile turned into a frown as Cassandra did the same. Gumball knew from that moment that he had hit a nerve.

"He's... umm not with us." Kai said. Gumball removed his arm from Cassandra's waist and rubbed her back as he brought Kai for a hug.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know." Gumball said, knowing all too well how painful it is to lose a loved one.

"Thank you, but." Kai said as he broke away from the hug. "I know what you are up to, you sneaky boy you. Trying to get my blessing hug to have my daughter from the first time meet." Kai said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Gumball could see what she was doing. "Can you blame a guy for trying, your daughter is a very attractive girl." Gumball commented on Kai's comment.

"Oh really, you think she is beautiful." Kai asked with mischievous and lecherous tone. Cassandra already knew what her mother was thinking, she didn't know what her mother was thinking exactly, but she knew what it was about. And she just needed to stop whatever it was.

Gumball was a little taken aback but the sudden change from motherly to lecherous, but that didn't stop him from his mission, and it also gave him a nice surprise. "Well matter of fact sh-"

"Why don't we get inside?!" Cassandra asked in a demanding way. She really just wanted it to pass as soon as possible.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in." Kai said in her lecherous voice. Thanks the way she was speaking, Gumball nearly misread her. The trio stepped into the house. "Do you know that you are the first guy that Cass brought home since she was just a little baby?" Kai added as they went to the sitting room.

Gumball turned his head and looked at Cassandra with a big grin on his face that told her everything she needed to know. "I'm honoured to be the first boyfriend you've brought to your lovely home, to meet your lovely, but odd mother." Gumball said, much to her annoyance.

"That's not what she said!" Cassandra shouted at the cat boy.

"You know, I get how you think I'm saying we are a couple, but I what I mean is that I'm your male friend." Gumball explained. Playing mind games was something he enjoyed, he wondered why he didn't try it earlier.

"You're lying and you know it! But you know what, forget it. I'm going to change. Mom, please serve him something to eat." Cassandra snapped. This was going slower then she expected and it was already driving her up the wall. She got herself off of Gumball's hold and heads upstairs with Gumball and Kai watching her.

As she was upstairs, getting into her room, Kai spoke up. "Gumball, would you like to see the special photo album?" she asked in her lecherous tone.

That sent chills up Gumball and Cassandra's spines, but for very different reasons. For Gumball, it sparked excitement, especially by the way it was presented, but for Cassandra, it brought horror into her, the same horror a small child might experience if they were to watch porn with their parents and they knew what was going on.

"Oh, special, I like the sound of that. Let's go and see." Gumball said with excitement in his voice, before Kai started walking closer to the sitting room, and Gumball followed.

Hearing what was about to transpire, Cassandra rushed out of her room and went downstairs, where she grabbed Gumball by the arm. "You know what, it'd be better if he came with me." she said in desperation. Gumball just raised an eyebrow at her unexpected behaviour, so now she wants him to be in the same room as her as she changes, this just got more interesting.

She then pulled Gumball away with her. "Don't make her scream too much." Kai informed the cat as he was being pulled upstairs.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gumball replied as he stopped half way up the stairs, and then saluted. He then got yanked upstairs, by a very annoyed Cassandra, and he was then dragged to the room. Like she had feared, her mother and Gumball were making this the worst day ever.

Getting in the room, she threw him onto the queen sized bed, he set up and supported himself by placing his arms behind him and rested on them. Silence filled the room as Cassandra took off her blazer and threw it on the bed. For Gumball, it was a nice, comfortable silence as he was grinning, with his mind trying to think of a next move, enjoying what has happened. For Cassandra, it was a irritable, uncomfortable silence as she was stripping in front of the psychopathic pervert, trying to figure out his next moves and trying to think of ways to prevent his advances.

"So, the special photo album is worse than this?" Gumball asked in an interested way as Cassandra started to unbutton her shirt.

"Well, my dad was a pedophilic pervert and I was his personal project, so the album is filled with pictures of a baby me in inappropriate costumes." she explained as she took off her shirt, threw it on the bed and began taking off her skirt, both revealed her black bra and panties with lace trimmings. Gumball imagined her what she could have looked like if she was younger, he then pictured her in a bunny costume, but he quickly removed that from his mind, choosing to enjoy the sight in front of him.

After throwing her skirt onto the bed. "I'm guessing that's why you became a lesbian?" asked Gumball in interest as she took of her first thighhigh. Gumball was sure that she is teasing him with how slow she was taking off her stockings, she was tempting him and it was working, 'cause his man was standing up and it was thanks to her slowly revealing her stunning legs. She and her mother were troublesome and he was slowly figuring that out.

There was a moment of silence as she took off that one stocking.

"No, I knew I love girls then boys before I knew that what my dad was doing was wrong. And other than the pictures, he never did anything else, he just took 'em and hid 'em, so I never hated him for what he did, and I still don't. I guess I never really cared, even after learning about his intentions." she answered as she started taking off her second thighhigh. Gumball watched in anticipation as she slowly revealed her long, slander, juicy legs. The sight caused Gumball to swallow a hard one.

She smiled, knowing that she had Gumball hooked on her, he was eating off her hands. She went slower when she got to her ankle. She then took her sweet time taking off her thighhigh from her foot.

...

...

...

Cassandra fully revealed her foot up to her well kept toes. But she wasn't done teasing him, for her final act, she stretched out her foot as she clenched her toes tight and let out a moan. Looking over at Gumball, he was glued to her as he was pitching a tent in his pants. "You're a fun tease, you know that?" Cassandra asked, knowing the enjoyment of teasing someone.

"Demon!" Gumball hissed under his breath, cursing the girl who raised his boner, but it was loud enough for the girl in question to hear. Gumball knew that the legs and feet don't have the power to raise his back up singer, but it's just how she did it, how she revealed them, her delivery was perfect and powerful that Gumball was sure that she had taken lessons from some school of stripping.

"But to tell you the truth so that you don't have your heart broken later in the road, I only like you as a friend and that's the way it's going to stay, so if you want a lesbian girl by your side, you should go after my girlfriend, Lucy. She's bisexual, so you can win her over." Cassandra advised as she set on his lap. She really felt like he was trying to get very close to her and she didn't have a problem with that since they mostly liked the same things and they were not ashamed to express it, which is why they have been called perverts, and she did enjoy his company some of the time, but she needed to tell him to not get his hopes up.

"Firstly, thanks for your concern, but this is my heart and I shall set my goals, even if they seem impossible, and anyway, if you are a lesbian who has only brought me, as a guy, to their home, I think I'm close enough to be friends with benefits. And secondly, I thought Lucy was dating my sister, so what happened?" asked Gumball, concern clear in his voice. The whole family knew about Lexy being into girls, the parents weren't to happy to find out, but they were okay with it, because she was expressing herself, and thought it was caused by shock from being Kidnapped by a guy. But the Watterson children just accepted her as just a person who is going through life, finding herself, and it was also extremely easy to accept her since they weren't as nerrownarrow minded as their parents' generation and the ones before that and so forth.

"Don't worry about it, it's more like a three way relationship between girls, but don't worry about that, you must only worry about the present I'm gonna give you." Cassandra said in a mischievous voice that lightened Gumball body with intriguement.

"What present is that?" asked Gumball with intriguement as he wrapped his arms around her frame and brought her closer. Gumball was really enjoying her small hourglass frame, it wasn't that curvy, but that didn't mean she was putting on waightweight. "And why do you want to give me a present? Is it because my sister is here?" Gumball could sense that his sister was near. She let out a nervous chuckle, knowing that their plan most likely got seen through. Lexy had wanted some time to spend with Gumball, but since there's only one break, and he spent it with Anais and he wasn't interested on tagging along for the student counsel activities, since he wasn't actually needed, so Lexy would have to settle for tomorrow. But after finding out Gumball's and Cassandra's arrangements, she decided to go along with them.

He could slack off like that since he wasn't a counsel member, he was more of an advisor for the counsel. Gumball did not really know how that worked, but just figured that it was a way to not put a trouble maker like him into the face of the counsel, but also use his powers when needed, and to also keep tabs on him. This did, kind of set him off, but after a little time, he stopped caring, well, as long as they keep their distance from how they kept tabs on him, and didn't control what he did. Even though the counsel is made up of people in Zach's past, Gumball still wanted some space to manage his life. Which was why he shot, not killed, some of his annoying fans, so they would all back off. As he did want to be famous, it wasn't long before he chose privacy over fame and fans, and it was too late, so he thought about scaring them off, sure he lost thousands of fans and money, but it worked.

Gaining her composure, she leaned closer to him. "She doesn't have anything to do with this, she's here for her own business. But I mis-presented it, it's not a present per say, it's more of a reward for never giving up. Even as Zach, you never gave up trying to get me by your side, so since you will never win me over, I'd just give you a reward for what you've done so far." she said then closed her eyes and leaned in closer. She got closer, and closer, and closer, but she suddenly felt a finger on her lips. Opening her eyes, she was being pushed back.

"I don't feel like you want this, am I right?" asked Gumball, not liking the feeling that he was getting in his spine. Gumball liked the idea of kissing a lesbian, but he didn't like it when someone is forcing themselves when they were showing their affections for him.

Knowing that she was found out, she chose to come clean. She moved her lips from Gumball's finger. "I might have lost a bet." she sheepishly answered.

Gumball still wasn't sure he liked this, but how can he say no to a free kiss. "All you needed to do was ask." Gumball slyly said. Gumball then brought his hand to her chin and brought her closer as he closed his eyes, she followed suit and closed her eyes as they both got ready for the kiss. Their lips got closer, and closer to each other, closing the gap between their lips. Their lips finally touched for a brief moment before they pulled back and opened their eyes to look at each other, they then closed their eyes and brought themselves in for another kiss.

This time, the kiss was more intense as Cassandra wrapped her arms around Gumball's neck, and he brought his arm back around her. She asked for entrance as she poked Gumball's teeth, which he let her in. They explored each other's mouths as their tongues danced together. This went on for a few moments, that was until the door was opened, forcing the two to stop their activity. But it was already too late as the intruder had already seen everything.

"Gumball! How could you? She is my girlfriend, and what are you doing, kissing her? And Cass, what are you doing half naked, in th-that position?" Lexy asked in complete destrat. Here was her girlfriend with her brother, doing stuff, cheating on her-them. There probably is or should be a bro-sis code for these situations, I mean there's a guy code and a girl code for a reason, so why isn't there a code for relationships like hers.

Kai peeked in, but made sure she was not seen. Not noticing her mother, Cassandra nervously chuckled then looked down at her frame, but her mood changed when she noticed that something was missing...

"WHY!" she yelled as she covered her exposed C-cups jugs with her arms.

"Well, you were half naked, but you also hid those puppies, so I decided to have a look." Gumball stated as he leaned back on his arms, enjoying what was left to enjoy since she was still covering them. He then turned to his sister, who had a mad expression on her face. "Okay, lil sis, please calm down and seat down. Please lil sis." Gumball begged, his eyes fixed on his sister.

Lexy stamped over to the bed and set down next to the pair. "I am only 6 minutes and 27 seconds younger than you, so please stop calling me your little sister." she demanded as she huffed and crossed her arms.

Gumball just smirked at her. "Okay Lexy, you are my twin siste... sorry lil sis, I just can't say it." Gumball said with as he smiled after he couldn't finish the first sentence. Gumball and Cassandra couldn't help but smile at Lexy's cute, fake mad face.

Lexy huffed as she turned to look away from her brother and girlfriend. The both were only more star struck at her cuteness. "So, are you going to tell me why you're swapping spit, half naked, and seating on you like that?" Lexy asked then a blush crept on her face as she imagined what they both could have been doing if they were completely naked, but she quickly removed that from her mind, but the blush stayed on her face.

Being reminded of her position, Cassandra stood up and picked up her bra. Gumball started to explain to a still mad, but still blushing Lexy as Cassandra slipped on her bra and want to her closet and took out some clothes and put them on. She was now wearing an short sleeve, orange stomach out t-shirt with white, bum short shorts and orange flip flops.

Lexy turned around and looked at Gumball. "So you're still chasing after my girlfriends?" asked Lexy. Gumball's eyes widen as he remembered what was weird about Lexy and that bugged him unless when she was hugging him, and even that was odd. Lexy had a unmistakable condition, the brother complex. She was very clingy towards him, she would hug him and tell him that she loved him, even in public, but not that often in public. Thinking about it now, Anais could have also been suffering from this illness, but she didn't know how to express it without being weird, so she went for tough love. This is really something to think over at some other moment.

Gumball turned his body and leaned towards Lexy, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, until their legs were touching. He then gave her a side hug, encasing her arms in the hug. "Oh, I get it, lil sis is jealous of the other girls, you think that I love them more than you. But you know what?" asked Gumball as he spoke very close to her ear making her blush and turn her on. Being an animal Demi-human had a big disadvantage, their erogenous zones are at the same places as humans, but they also have them on their ears and tails, that's why it'd be normal to see them hiding their tail in a densely populated area, and they get very aggressive and strict about touching them.

Lexy's ear twitched as she felt Gumball's breath on her ears, making her blush as she got turned on. What also contributed to the blush was being seen through like a transparent glass window. "What?!" she asked, still refusing to look at their direction, because of her blush. She believed, it would have been worse if she had looked at them with her blushing face. It was a simple, 'do I, don't I' moment, and right now it was 'don't I' choice.

Gumball had a sly smile on his face as he knew that his sister was going to brake any moment now. Still continuing to blow air as he spoke to her. "Well, it's not true. I love you more than I love anyone. Don't get me wrong, I love mom, dad, Anais, Darwin, Carrie, Mandy, Kate and Jenni... Okay I may love lots of people and be in love with a lot of people, which should be a problem, man I need help. But anyway, I love you more than them. You are the only one standing in the number 1 spot in my heart." Gumball assured to his sister. He wanted her to know that nothing stands between him and his love for her.

Cassandra watched in amusement at the scene as Kai was still peeking. Lexy was in the verge of exploding. She had to get him away from blowing on her ear without giving him the satisfaction of discomforting her, because she knew from experience as Zach that he liked to mess with people just for his enjoyment, and Chris, his alternate, but very similar personality, also had this fascination, but not as strong, and now they were merged, and she wasn't interested on figuring on how that affected his fascination at all.

Lexy pouted, still refusing to look at him. "Prove it. Kiss me... on the cheek, and maybe I might believe you." Lexy said, hoping that he would take the challenge and her ear will be free from his constant torture that he was continuously bringing onto her.

Gumball kissed her on the cheek. "Like that." he gave her another kiss. "Or that." he gave her other rapid kisses as he forced her down on to the bed and started kissing her other cheek. "Is this better?" he asked in between kisses before continuing to kiss both of her cheeks. "Okay, you win, you win." she laughed out then pushed him away, causing him to stop his kissing.

"Oh, so you really believe me now?" Gumball asked as he hovered over her with his arms placed near both sides of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I believe that my brother loves me." Lexy said with a smile on her face. Her plan worked and now she was free from his torture. But now she also knows that Gumball won't push her away just because of a mental illness, she was a happy girl, who has been reunited with her long lost brother. She just didn't want to be away from him for long.

He leaned in and kissed Lexy on the forehead, and brushed her head. "That's my good little sister." Gumball said. Zach used to mock her like this, by kissing her on the forehead and brushing her hair and call her 'my little sister.'. He wasn't sure how it worked, but somehow it belittled her and Zach just used it to his advantage, and sometimes it was to award her.

She froze a little, it was a long time since Zach ever did that, especially when everything in the Watterson household became frosty. Before she knew it, she was being pulled up, and she found herself pulling tighter around his chest as if she was being dangled on the edge of a cliff and she was hanging for dear life. Looking down at the pink haired girl, who had her face buried in his chest. Gumball raised his hand and was about to brush her hair again, but was stopped when Lexy spoke up. Saying something that broke his heart.

"Brother, please don't leave, don't leave me alone. I don't want you to leave without me. I'll do anything you want. I'll call you big brother. I'll-I'll-" she immediately became silent as Gumball shushed her and brought his hand onto her hair and brushed her hair.

"Shhhhhhhh. Big brother's here, and he's not going anywhere. He loves you and his love will keep him chained to you, no matter how things may become." Gumball tried to reassure her. She then looked up at him with her teary eyes, which broke his heart more. This also caused the other girls who were watching to have a large pain on their chests.

"Really?" Lexy asked in a really heart broken tone as her tears fell down her cute face. That made them all feel worse than before. Zach, never meant to disappear, he only wanted to blow of some steam, and he ended up dying, leaving his family not knowing what happened, leaving them without clarity of how to move forward, without closure.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere, but if only you promise me something." Gumball said then he kissed her forehead a few times, brushing away the bangs on her face.

"What?" she asked in desperate way, and again, that crushed all of their hearts hearing her in which a broken, and down way. Lexy had always been the cheerful one in the family, and of course Zach tested her patience, and found out that Lexy, like himself, had a long fuse, but unlike him, she didn't get any revenge until her fuse has blown, well that is until you mess with her siblings, then you must get ready for double revenge, from Lexy and Gumball. Everyone knew that the Zach was a prideful person, so messing with his family was like spitting on his face, and depending on his mood, you're gonna receive a punishment much worse than what you did.

Gumball gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Well, you have to stop crying. If you stop crying, I won't go anywhere. Can you do that?" asked Gumball as if he was talking to a child as he looked at her on the eyes as he continued to brush her hair. Lexy looked at her brother's eyes with her puffy, red eyes. She didn't know why, but she oddly enjoyed the way her brother was treating her like a baby. Maybe it was because she didn't really have a normal childhood since it was ripped from her family by a sick freak who trapped her in a basement, for what please or reason? No one knew, and Lexy decided she didn't care, as she just wanted to move on.

Looking at him for a moment longer, she then headbutted him on the chest as an attempt to bury her face onto his chest, out of his view. "I'll try." she said in a squeaky voice. She didn't want him gone, and if her crying face was driving him away, then she would hide her face until she could get her bearings back, so she could look at his face without crying. Gumball just held her and stroked her hair.

Where she had smacked her head onto, was filled with pain, and maybe bruised, but he just brushed it off as he thought that he had deserved it for the pain he had caused them over his disappearance. He had tried to blamed other forces for what happened, but as more he blamed them, he slowly realized that he had some part to play in this, maybe even more Important part. Sure, things just random events, but without his decision of up, down, left, right, those random events could have played out differently.

Gumball just fell back down as Cassandra walked to the door, planning to grab something quick to eat. Seeing her daughter coming to the door, Kai booked it back to the kitchen. Luckily evading her daughter as she was coming out of the room, Kai had already ducked behind the kitchen wall, as her daughter went down the stairs.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

* * *

Gumball woke up an hour later with a weight on him, that he didn't have any recollection of who, nor why this person was on top of him. Opening his eyes, Gumball was met with the pictures of Cassandra, wearing casual clothes with a camera in hand. His brain slowly began to place parts of the puzzle, but it was too slow. Gumball then directed his eyes to the weight on top of him, he saw his sister lying on the right side of his body.

That's when everything came back to him, he then remembered why they were all there. Seeing that Lexy was only lying on him and not asleep, Gumball set up, to only be pushed back down. "No!" Lexy said in a cute baby like tone. "Waaaaarrrrrmmmmmmmmm." she moaned. Gumball just chuckled at her baby like antics, along with Cassandra.

"Lil sis, I need to get up." Gumball said in amusement as a wide smile spread across his face. Now this was the Lexy he knew and loved. Well she wasn't like this all the time, not even most of the time, mostly when they were alone, but sometimes she would act like this in public. He tried to seat up, but there was no hope as he was being held down.

"A little longer!" she declared, still enjoying his warmth and his heartbeats that were audible althrough his body. "So waaaaaarrrrrrrrmmmmm." she moaned again as bliss overtook her. It was all back, the warmth, feeling, voice, and scent of her big brother. It was all back! And hopefully not going anywhere, any time soon. And she was gonna dwell in the feeling as much as she can. She looked up and those perfect blue eyes were staring into her own eyes, those gorgeous eyes that were different from the whole family. They haven't been a discussion about them as the doctors explained the a person can have the eye color of the mother or the father, sometimes they would have from both parents in each eye, or it might also be completely different from both parents.

She giggled as she felt like a damsel in distress being closely guided by her hero. She really liked the feeling she was having, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Even if there was a threat that only her brother could take care of, she still wouldn't let go of him, because... fuck the world! What has it done for her anyway?

A lot...

That may be true, but still, fuck it!

For the other girl in the room, this was a comfortable silence as she silently took pictures. For her, this was highly adorable and she needed multiple reminders,... and teasing material.

After some time clinging on him, as Gumball would put it, she let go of him and allowed him to seat up. Getting the permission, Gumball set up, and soon felt something press against his back, and arms, wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly knew Lexy was preparing for a piggyback ride. He also quickly, but harshly reassured himself that this was his fate, and there was no way to escape it.

Gathering his bearings, he remembered his real reason for coming here. It wasn't to reunite with his clingy sister, even though he doesn't have a big problem with it. He was here for juicy pictures. "Cass, you promised me juicy pictures!" Gumball declared. "Ow." Gumball screamed soon after, as he felt pain on his neck. It was clearly not a pinch, it was much stronger than that. A bite maybe, from Lexy.

Looking back. "Why did you bite me?!" Gumball asked in almost anger at his beloved sister.

"You shouldn't look at those kinds of things, especially when I'm around." she protested.

"Then get lost so I can express my manly desires." Gumball ordered, in a firm tone that told her that she was do as he had said, or don't, and he won't hear any of your complaints. She then did something that calmed him down, but he wasn't sure if he liked it or it bugged him. He just let her do it because he didn't mind when she did it, she was currently nibbling on his neck. This was something she had started to get herself to sleep when their mother stopped breastfeeding them. She can sleep on her own easily, but after she escaped and found herself back into the Watterson household, she found herself doing it as some kind of suppressed force of habit, Anais theorized.

She only huffed into his neck as Cassandra handed him a book. Taking the book, Gumball opened it and he was met with girls in soccer uniforms. Gumball was immensely amazed at the level of quality of the pictures, if he didn't know better, he would say that the pictures were taken by a professional, then edited by others professionals before being printed out and given to her, but he knew better. As Gumball flipped through the pages, with girl wearing other uniforms, his man stood upright, even though the pictures weren't that revealing, if barely.

Lexy blushed at the feeling something poking her leg as she quickly understood what it was. Being clingy, she wasn't a stranger to the feeling of his... thing, especially when she would wake up feeling it, but even with that, it didn't make it less awkward when it happened. Unknown to her, she also had a reaction at looking at such materials, especially viewing them with her brother, and his situation. She tighten her legs around his waist. Gumball felt this, but thought she was just cringing up at the experience of seeing such things with a sibling.

Lexy's lips slowly left his neck in a pretty odd way, in a pop. "How about that one? How is it?" asked Lexy in a dazed voice. She was pointing at a girl that was getting out of the pool. The girl was wearing a normal school swimming costume, but what was eye catching, among other things, was the water that seemed to be rushing down her body as she was jumping out of the pool. It was then that it hit Gumball in the face, just like himself, Lexy was also being turned on by the book.

Deciding to end it there, Gumball tried to choose his words carefully. "It's very good. It's... ummm... very attracting." Gumball said before closing the book. Lexy went back to her nibbling, enjoying his flesh. For Gumball, the nibbling was too soft now, it felt like kisses. He just tried to ignore it and then looked at Cassandra. "Cass, these were amazing, I'm truly amazed at the level of photography that you possess. I'd like to make a offer."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, both at her girlfriend's behaviour and Gumball's statement. "What kind." she asked.

"I'd like to make you a private photographer for the up coming fashion show and auto show. Oh, and I'd also like you to take teaser shots of the cars." Gumball said.

"Is this a way to get closer to my girlfriend?" asked Lexy.

"Maybe." Gumball replied with a sly grin.

"Whoa, I'd love to." Cassandra answered in interest. Most people would have said "I'll think it over." just to sound cool and calm, but this offer was just too high to risk not having, and she wasn't sure if he already had another person in mind for the job.

"Great, we should get going."

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Too much fluff, not enough, need more fluff, want more fluff.**

 **Tell me in the review section.**


	8. The Price of Freedom

**50 favorites, baby! Personal achievement, achieved.**

 **So have any of you noticed that I've ran out of inspiration? Yeah, it happened before I wrote the review chapter, and I just chose to give you uninspired chapters instead of going on hiatus, but I'm still looking for more inspiration. So for now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gemstone HQ**

* * *

Gumball and the whole Gemstone gang were at the sitting room, a few hours after the first episode of their series came out, and they were currently reading on some of the reviews it had already generated. And like any show out there, it generated bad and good reviews.

"So, you've got a good start to this story of yours if it has already generated reviews." Mandy commented as she was scrolling though the comments. Even though some of the reviews were bad, it was still kind of surprising to see just how much attention it has gotten in a small amount of time, it is almost like people were just watching the company, just waiting, in their smelly, dirty spaces, waiting to see what will the company come up with next.

Not that, that doesn't happen, but usually about a handful of people actually keep tabs on the company, mainly because they could find the perfect opportunity to buy the company, but now, it was like most of the people were starring at their phones, just waiting and hitting refresh, and hoping that something would come up at any moment. The safest thing to do now was to make sure that the whole house was locked, and just insuring it with a little bit of magic.

"Yeah, this was supposed to be a surprise release, but I guess people might have been hoping we would be leaking some information about the cars, phones and the fashion line, but instead, they were met with a one hour show that had nothing to do with the other things. They must have been pissed!" Gumball snickered in his sit, reading the reviews that were written with spite on them. Ohhh, just imagining how disappointed the viewers were, it brought a smile to his face.

The disappointment of the viewers must have been equal to that time in your life when you fully believed that Santa was alive, so you would try your best to be good all year long, and wish for something like the PS3 or Xbox 360. And what did you get? A coloring book. Granted it wasn't a big lose, but it wasn't what you wanted. What you wanted was a piece of high tech goodness, but you got black and white pages with 24 colours, so, the moral of the story is... was being a good boy and girl all year around really worth it.

Another moral of life is, you shouldn't let me give moral guidance, your life will be screwed very fast.

"But most of these are just brutal, listen to this. 'Sofia the first was it? What was that thing you came up with? Huh? I'd really like to know because whatever it was, it wasn't meant to be any form of entertainment. So just to save us both time, I just need to tell you to stop writing, it's not your strong suit!' there's just more of these, they're just flames, with no explanation of why they think the story is bad. This isn't right, are they allowed to bully someone like this? Shouldn't they be arrested for this." Cara asked.

Last time she remembers, cyber bullying was illegal, so how can people just post horrible things like these and get away with it. Shouldn't there be a program that prevents people from posting such disgusting comments?

"This is a free world we live in, one of the things about our world is freedom of speech, which many people abuse. But anyway what do... you... think..." Gumball looking at where Sofia was seating, to find that she was still seating there, but her tablet that she was gifted which was currently covering her face, and the tablet was shaking rapidly in her grasp. "Sofe? Sofia, are you alright." Gumball asked.

What the fuck? Of course she's not alright! How can he have forgotten, unlike himself and the Gemstone crew, she has just started to shine on the light of fame, not to mention that their entrance into fame wasn't as harsh as it was for her, AND let's not forget that she was like a wine glass, you have to be careful when you handle it, and you must make sure that you don't squeeze it too hard, otherwise you can break it, and now she was broken.

With the developed silence from everyone concentrating on her, they could hear her breathing that sounded like it was being forced to breathe steadily, which resulted in it shaking. That one single moment became the hardest moment to bear, even without seeing her face, they couldn't bare seeing someone, especially like her being shaken to that level.

Naturally feeling bad for her, they all flocked to her as Gumball disappeared. She wasn't seating with them on the large couch because she was an honorable person with her first episode coming out today, so she was meant to sit on the chair of honour. It was kind of dumb, but remember they're all just teens.

Once they reached her and looked over the tablet, their hearts were even more broken at what they saw. Sofia had a smile on her face as she looked at the black screen of the tablet with blank eyes that had tears coming out from, and going down her cheeks.

Only at that point they realized just how much she was broken, as she had denial written all over her face.

"Sofia." Jenni softly called, hoping to catch the bunny's attention, but she wasn't responsive, not even breaking her blank gaze towards the turned off screen of her device, her breathing stayed forced and shaky. Guess they were right when they say that the internet can either make you or break you. Gumball reappeared with a tray that had a bowl of ice-cream covered by a plate. He then joined the herd around Sofia.

"Sofe." It was Sara's turn to speak up, but like Jenni, there wasn't a response, just the same thing.

Seeing that the tablet was her center of focus, Mandy took it away, which was easier than they first thought it would be to pry the device from her. Her face loosing its smile, slowly turned her head, and she looked at the person who took away her toy, with her big, red, watery eyes.

Her mouth then opened, ready to say something. "...why..." was the only Sofia could say before Cara couldn't take it anymore and just set on her lap, and gave her a hug, burying the bigger girl's face on her on chest, allowing said girl to cry. And that's what she did as she wrapped her arms around Cara like she was hanging onto deer life. Cara just brushed her hair, letting the cute bunnie girl cry onto her.

"Why?" she repeatedly asked in between her sobs. She believed that her story was really great, she knew that it wasn't for everyone, and some of the people wouldn't like it, but she didn't think that people would hate it. Especially when it was just started, she believed that if people really had a problem with it, they would start hating it around the 5th episode, and even with that they would not express such hatred towards the series, and they'd be less hatred directed at her.

Sara joined her sister on brushing, along with Kate, as Mandy, Jenni, and Gumball rubbed her back. "Sofia, don't let it bother you. Assholes just write shitty things just because... well, some of them just want to fuck around with other people because of childhood problems," started Kate, and Gumball could already feel that this was directed to him and his sadistic nature. "and some of them do it just to get a reaction from people just for the fun of it. And that's not the kind of people you want to be concentrating on, concentrate on the people that support you, give you strength and advice. It might seem impossible but in those hateful reviews, there are some that really give advice on how to improve on the story, writing, directing, basically almost everything, so just tune out, I hate this and that, and only pay attention on the positive reviews, and the ones that help you grow as a writer." she finished, as she continued to brush her hair, slowly feeling that the bunnie was stopping her sobbing.

Gumball couldn't help but feel that the second reason was also directed at him, he hadn't thought that he left such a big mark, maybe, just maybe he should just take it down a notch, yeah, maybe. It was just something he had to discuss with himself before changing his lifestyle. "Or you can do one of the two things I do in this situation, either you say fuck you to all your haters in a song, all you need is a piece of paper and a pen, or you just block out all the haters, and like she said, concentrate on the bluider uppers. Quick word of advice, unless you are sure your words are going to destroy them, when you go for the fuck you option, then you shouldn't make it obvious that it bothered you very much, otherwise you'll be telling them your soft spot, and they'll just pick on it. But you should just remember that we are here for you, we are a team, we support each other and we'll be here for you." Gumball explained.

Normally he would have loved it if it was some kind of joke that trolled them, but no, if the message was some kind of joke, then they really went too far, and if anyone raises their head from the rabbit hole, and takes ownership of the comments, then they must've already prayed for forgiveness from the father upstairs, because this team is gonna make sure that they pay for what they did to their cute bunnie.

Letting go of Cara, "Thank you, thank all of you." Sofia said, as she set up straight, also resulted in everyone to see how much pain exited out of her red puffy watery eyes. In their lives, every single one of them had felt hatred at some point in their lives, but non of those times compared to right now with the hatred they felt for the people who made negative reviews.

Suddenly the atmosphere started to rise, making them all uncomfortable since they could sense that this was killing intent. They didn't need to look around to see where it came from, as the person it belonged to was engulfed in flames of rage. Anger was burning inside of Gumball and he wasn't sure way, don't get him wrong, he really adored and cares about the bunnie girl, but he wasn't that close to her, that he wanted to simply destroy a whole country just to see her smile again, so why was he feeling this type of anger? Another question, why only now? Why not when she was crying her eyes out?! So many questions, and no one to answer them!

A gentle hand, grabbing his, snapped him from his pondering, and he immediately noticed that most of them were having a hard time staying concious. "Gumball, we know that you are angry, and you most definitely want revenge, but please calm down before you knock us out!" Mandy said in desperation as she was pushing her arua as much as she could to bettle Gumball's killing intent. Realizing his mistake Gumball tried to get his emotions under control, or diminish the killing intent, and it worked, allowing all of them to breathe normally again. Then the ones that were kneeling down because of the pressure, slowly stood up.

"Sorry, guys, guess I just got carried away with my emotions." Gumball said in sincerity.

"Yeah, just please try to get yourself under control next time, I don't think we can ever get used to that." Sara said in irritation. Yes, they know he didn't do it on purpose, so they weren't going to hold it against him.

"With the way you act, it's relatively easy to forget just how powerful you are." Kate commented in a little dazed state, not have been properly recovered yet. Yeah, just like people that are close and not so close to Eminem say that he is actually not the savage in real life, like on the mic, and he's just a funny guy, well Gumball is similar, as you would expect someone running a business just like Gemstone would be a serious, busy, perfectionist. But when you meet him, you just get the feeling that he is a calm, laidback person as he carefully studies his environment and calculate his next step in secret.

Gumball was more worried about the bunnie that he still had his hand on her back. He then bent down to be head level with her. "Sofia, are you okay?" Gumball asked as he felt her slightly shaking. OMG, he couldn't believe he just hurt the person he was inspiring to protect, this was like joining your countries army and swearing to protect it, only to kill every single person in your country. Okay they are a few differences like Gumball didn't kill her, but still, the concept still applies.

She nodded her head slowly as she was still shaken with fear at what just happened, and unlike the rest of household, she found it hard to reel back from the shock imposed by the blue cat. "Well if you're okay, then I have something that I think you'll enjoy." Gumball said before removing the plate from the bowl to reveal a chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry swirl ice-cream that looked like it had been melted, then slightly refrozen, nonetheless it looks delicious and ready to eat, and that was what the plan was.

"Say ahhhh." Gumball instructed. And to his surprise, Sofia did what he said and opened her mouth with an "ahhhh." which was extraordinary cute, even for someone that was a mess not long ago and might still be a mess in the inside. Gumball grabbed the spoon and scooped out a reasonable amount, and then parked it into her mouth. Sofia then closed her mouth, followed by Gumball pulling out the now empty spoon.

Everyone watched as her expression changed as she was enjoying the piece of ice-cream that was put into her mouth, after finishing it she opened her mouth again in an "ahhhh." which in turn caused the others to cue at how child like her behaviour was. It was really impossible how someone could be a hot babe, but to also be extremely cute to the point where she was melted their hearts. Amused by her behaviour, Gumball dug into the ice-cream and took out another piece, then brought it up to her mouth, feeding her again, and just like last time, Gumball pulled out the spoon.

The whole process happened again. "Can I please feed her?" Cara asked in a slight jealous tone. It was true that she was kind of jealous of all of the attention Sofia was getting, but her jealousy wasn't much that she would act upon it, but she really did want to feed the bunnie girl. It just looked so pleasing and she always liked to feed little cute kids. Sure she wasn't a little kid, but that is not the point. Sofia just looked so cute and adorable that she couldn't resist.

"Huh?" Mandy asked, not feeling okay with how they were treating Sofia like a baby.

"Sure, here. But make sure that you don't rub the ice cream on her teeth, otherwise you are going to have a big problem." Gumball advised as he gave Cara the bowl and spoon. "And don't rash her." he added.

"I know how to do this, so you don't have worry. I've been babysitting kids for 2 years now, so I know what I'm doing." Cara commented with confidence in her tone. That's right, she had 2 years working experience so no one should doubt her skills! She didn't work with unruly children just for someone to doubt her, she went to far for that.

"Hey! Don't treat Sofia like a baby, she can feed herself!" Mandy shouted in frustration. She, in truth, didn't have a problem with them feeding her, but she did have a problem with how they were feeding her, they were treating a 16 year old girl like she was new born baby.

"Sofia, do you have a problem with us feeding you?" asked Gumball in a calm, neutral tone. Well even if Mandy had a point, the girl in question didn't seem to have a problem with how they were treating her, she even seems like she likes it, so Mandy's argument was just irrelevant, but that could change depending on Sofia's answer.

Sofia immediately shook her head since she didn't have a problem with it, and she actually enjoyed it, it made her feel special, and like a princess. As corny as it was, it was true.

"You see, she's okay with it, so calm down, but if you want to feed her, you can have a turn after me." Cara said in a smug way. She was glad that Sofia didn't have a problem with it and anyone else who had a problem with it will just have to deal with it. No one stood in her way now, she can do what she wants without jealous people to stop her!

"I think I will pass, nothing personal, but I don't want to treat anyone like they're little kids." Mandy replied in a neutral tone. She could see the enthusiasm in Cara's eyes, and she knew that she didn't match it, but that wasn't the reason she refused. She just didn't have the desire to feed the bunnie, just seeing her happy was enough for her.

"Okay everyone, this isn't a party that anyone can join, only me and Cara can feed her." Gumball declared. This is his recent favorable pass time activity and he didn't want anyone to take it away from him, although he is letting Cara do it, she is just one person, so how can she, alone, spoil this for him.

"Aahhh." Cara said as she opened her mouth. Sofia mimicked her and opened her mouth.

"First of all, it's Cara and I, secondly, why?" asked Jenni in a heartbroken tone. Like all of them, she wanted to know, but she was the first one to ask the question that was in all of their minds. Cara scooped up a portion of ice-cream and placed it into Sofia's mouth.

"First of all, I don't care about english, secondly, if I let you all do it then how will I get the time to also do it? I have a only a few things that I enjoy doing, and I just found that this is one of them, so I'm just preserving it for myself." Gumball said in a cocky way. Yes, he was being stingy and he didn't care about it, he had something he liked, and fuck anyone else who wants it. In Gumball's explanations, Cara had removed the spoon from Sofia's mouth, and scooped another portion of ice-cream, and waited until she was finished with the one in her mouth.

Seeing what Cara did, Gumball intervened. "No, don't do that, you mustn't do that, because you are rushing her! You must wait until she is done with what she has got in her mouth before you fill the spoon again!" Gumball instructed. He couldn't believe someone who has 2 years working experience with kids made such an error. He was not going to let it slide. This was his newly found favorite pass time and he wasn't going to let someone taint it with their actions.

"Gumball, I told you that I can handle it, so you don't have to worry. This was a simple mistake, and no one's perfect, not even me, but I'm trying, so please don't worry about it." Cara said in babying way. It was true that she knew that scooping another portion of food before the child is finished with the food in their mouth might cause the child to feel rushed, and they will rush the food down their throat, which will cause problems like hiccups, which in turn, will cause the child to cry because they don't like hiccups, and the hiccups might cause some problems that I won't be getting into just because I don't want to scare anyone.

"Okay, but if you feel like you can't handle, just tell me. I don't want any errors, so please don't mess up!" Gumball commended.

"Yes sir!" she saluted. Cara, along with the residents of Gemstone that had only recently lived in there where kind of dumbfounded at Gumball's recent behaviour on the subject of feeding. While the other residents that were there for a longer time knew that Gumball had perfection issues with things that fascinate him, but after a short period of time, the order for perfection lessons to some extent. It was one of the things that makes him kinda interesting.

"But, how come you let Cara do it?" asked Jenni once again.

"Because I say so."

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **In Gumball's room**

* * *

Gumball was walking to his bed since today he was going to time to himself, which he really wanted, but I guess this might be a weird change for the blue feline, and it probably is. Even though he likes to spend time with people, he also had small gaps in those times where he just wanted to spend some alone time, and he did have to go to a therapist because he thought it was a problem, but the therapist told him even though he liked to spend time with people, he, like everyone, had the need to detach from people, especially for someone suffering from his condition.

Gumball got in bad and reflected on the day as the warm blanket was covering most of his body. Only today, he reconnected with his twin, got a fresh, talented photographer, launched their teaser images, and the pilot of their first series, and quickly became a success, but somehow earned haters, so pretty normal day... when we are talking about a busy one, but it didn't feel busy at all, it was just a calm day with one stop other than his house.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

A knock from his door broke his train of thought. Looking at direction where the sound came from, Gumball saw Sofia wearing her bunnie pijamas. It doesn't matter how many times he sees her, Gumball will always awe at her figure, and it's not just her breasts, but how she had a wide hourglass figure, that was complimented by the fact that her waist wasn't too small for her figure, and dem legs, being nice and thick, but even with that she is cute, showing that she in fact, without a shadow of a doubt a bunny.

"Oh, hey Sofe, what's up, are you okay?" asked Gumball in a slightly worried tone as he snapped out of his awe moment.

As she was used to being stared at, especially by Gumball, she wasn't fazed by his gaze, especially since she had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything to her. "Umm, you see, I was wondering if I could sleep with you?..." she shyly asked with a fair amount of hesitation.

What! This was his break from everyone! He mentally let out a sigh of defeat as he convinced himself to take her in. "Sure, come in, there's more than enough space for both of us." Gumball said in defeat. He guess she is still a little mess from earlier and he wanted to comfort her. In some fucked up way, he saw himself as all of their father and wanting to make sure that they were happy. Fucked up because he also saw them as potential harem candidates, but those feelings are going to be buried in his mind, only seeing the light through his eyes.

Sofia stepped into the room and went to the other side of the bed, she then got under the sheets. Once inside, she scooted closer to Gumball until she was pressed up against him, she then wrapped her legs around his leg and wrapped her arms around his abdomen and placed her head onto his arm, that was available since Gumball had positioned his hands behind his head.

Gumball then removed his hand from under his head and wrapped his arm around the bunnie, and brought Sofia closer to him. The said girl looked up at him. "Sir Gumball, please tell me the truth." started Sofia. Which caused Gumball to be more on guard, especially about what comes out of his mouth. "I want to know how you truly feel about my story?" she asked.

Gumball became a bit dumbfounded at the question. He had thought it might have been more serious. What did he think it would have been? He doesn't know, but he was waiting for something more impactful. But at least it verified that she just wanted comfort, and he didn't have a problem giving it to her.

Gumball gave her kiss on the forehead. "Oh, you are a real mess of fluff aren't you? But like I said, your story is amazing, it has a nice bland of adventure, action, and romance, with a hint of humour. Overall, it was imagined and put together well, so don't doubt yourself, you did really well." Gumball said in assurance as a big smile spread across his face.

"If you have any doubts about a scene in your story, just come to us so we can see how we can help you improve it. We are here, so you don't have to suffer." Gumball added, then he kissed her again. He really hoped that she was taking their words into consideration, and letting them stick to her heart

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **School**

* * *

Gumball was walking into the high school with the rest of the Gemstone residents beside him, with Sofia literally walking arm in arm with him. She was a little nervous about coming to school today, not wanting to hear what people are saying about her work, but Gumball promised to upper cut anyone to hell who has any negative comments about the story. And now, she was clinging onto him for defense, she needed an emotional shield to hopefully get though this day.

"Hey Gumball, wait up for me, will ya?" someone yelled. Looking back, Gumball could see Cassandra waving at him, he naturally waved back as he stopped walking, Sofia stopping with, as the rest continued to walk into the school.

"Oh, hey Cass. How are you?" asked Gumball.

"I'm doing well, you?" Cassandra asked.

"Good, good. Did you get a chance to catch The Kingdom, huh?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah I did, and I have got to tell you. The red haired girl is my favorite. She had a somewhat interesting personality, and not to mention that she is not hard to look at!" Cassandra exclaimed as she made a big boobie motion with her hands.

Gumball just rolled his eyes at the behavior of his friend. "Yeah, but what did you think about the episode itself?" asked Gumball, wanting more input from the tiger girl.

"Well, don't get me wrong, it was a good start, but it could have done better, like we could have seen the main character's siblings and see their input on the matters that played out, it also lacked to get me fully emotionally attached to the characters, but like I said I it was a good enough start." Cassandra answered.

"Sofe, was that answer okay with you?" Gumball asked Sofia, hoping that the response didn't crush her still small self-esteem.

She nodded, but still didn't release or loosen the hold on Gumball. "Yes, it was okay, and I understand what she means, but you must also get that with the time we had, we couldn't squeeze all of that in the first episode, and emotional investment doesn't happen in one episode." Sofia commented on the first face to face comment about her story she has gotten.

"I know, but still it would have been nice if we could get the emotional investment in the first one, but anyway, I'm just interested to see more." Cassandra said.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **Break time**

* * *

The bell just rang for break, and like in any school, the students closed their books and placed them in their bags and swung them on their backs, then got up and went out to break. This was the same for Gumball except before he went to break, Sofia had clung on him again, which he didn't have a problem with.

As they walked out of the classroom, a familiar voice called out to them. "Gumball, Sofia, where were you planning to go to eat?" asked Cassandra as she reached the pair.

"The rooftop, but we need to put our bag in our lockers first." Gumball replied, as they kept walking.

"Ohh, the rooftops, how romantic." she cued sarcastically. "Can I join or is it a couples spot only?" asked Cassandra, causing Sofia to blush as she remembers that the roof is a couple hot spot, where they go to do some THINGS that were not in any way allowed in school.

"You can join if you also join my couple." Gumball slyly suggested.

"I'll pass." Cassandra flatly replied.

"Okay then, you can just join us on the roof." Gumball said.

"Thank you. But onto serious matters, did you know that people are talking about you two being a thing?" asked Cassandra as Sofia placed her bag into her locker and took out a lunch box before closing her locker.

Gumball let out a sigh of frustration before replying. "I seriously don't care what people think, let them say what they want to say. It's all static to me, but if it rubs me the wrong way then I'll take action."

The trio continued to talk as they went to Gumball's then Cassandra's locker, where they left their bags and took their lunches. After that they went up to the roof. Reaching the roof, Gumball went to seat on the bench near the rails, and Sofia followed him and set on his right, and Cassandra set on his left.

After getting comfortable Gumball took Sofia's lunchbox and opened it to find that a two piece fork was was lying on her food which was a salad. Smiling, but choosing not to comment on the food, Gumball picked up the two pieces of the fork and clipped them together. He then took the fork and stebbed through the letus, tomato, red, orange and green peppers, and then brought it to her mouth, which she automatically opened for the incoming food.

After it got into her mouth, she closed her mouth, and Gumball pulled on the fork, allowing the food to fall down in her mouth as it got pressed up against her teeth. As she chewed, she also took Gumball's lunchbox and opened it to find a sandwich. Guess Gumball likes it simple. She took the sandwich and lifted it up to his face as she pointed a corner towards his mouth. Gumball also took a bite of the sandwich, then Sofia pulled it away as Gumball chewed what was in his mouth.

"You know what, after seeing this, I think I would believe that you two are a couple in a date." Cassandra commented. Which caused Gumball to chuckle as Sofia blushed.

"What?! Are you jealous?" Gumball asked in a cocky way as he covered his mouth.

"Pfff, please. I have my own things I enjoy in a date, and that isn't one of them." Cassandra fired back.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Previews: the next chapter will focus on Carrie, Tina and Jamie**

* * *

 **Okay my peps, please bear with me as I look for some material for villains and villain power, but feel free to sand suggestions for me. Those will be most appreciated.**

 **So, here's the stories I was talking about.**

 **Kingdom Of Elmore.**

 **Summery - Set in an advanced medieval world. The Watterson were like every other family, they woke up in the morning, brushed their teeth, had an unhealthy breakfast, and went to school or work, but what happens when the Emperor accuses his parents of conspiring with the Demon Lord, leaving Gumball and his sisters to look after each other. Strong, smart Gumball. Gumball x harem.** **Chapter one and the whole premise are going to drastically change, so let me if you are interested so I can PM you when that happens since you won't be notified when a chapter is changed.**

 **Here's another one I'm working on.**

 **Phantom King.**

 **Summery - After finding out his mother's dark secret that could kill her, Gumball does the one thing that could save her. He joined a mercenary group called Phantom, but he still has a family to think about. And he will do anything to protect his family and friends. Semi-dark, smart, strong Gumball. Gumball x harem.**

 **And please check out my horror story.**

 **The Amazingly Dead World Of Elmore.**

 **Summery - Gumball's class with extras were enjoying themselves in a camping trip. Then they were forced to go back home because of lack of food, as they were getting ready to leave they discover that they were in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Now they must get back into town, search for their beloved ones and find a safe place to once again call home... Gumball x harem.**

 **So, yeah, please check em out and let me know what you think.**


End file.
